¿Qué podría pasar?
by LylaAzul
Summary: ¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso de las batallas y los enemigos un rato? Y nos dedicamos a ver qué pasa entre este par de Hunters cuando están viviendo solos en un lugar del que no podrán salir tan luego… ¿algo cambiaría entre ellos?
1. ¿Ahora cuidamos casas?

Hola! :D Heme aquí con algo que ni yo me esperaba xD Verán, la serie está bastante tensa en estos momentos (y sé que se pondrá peor 77U) lo cual es genial! *.* pero… de todas formas a veces es lindo distraerse con momentos divertidos e incluso algo románticos entre estos dos Hunters!

No tengo una idea clara de adonde va o de que va a pasar aquí así que no les puedo decir nada xD NO SÉ NADA (Y) xD

Pero espero que al menos esto los divierta un rato, tal y como a mí me divirtió escribirlo.

¡Ah! y Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece, claramente no me pertenece u.u...

Aquí está! (no sean rudos conmigo u.u)! xDD

**¿Qué podría pasar?**

**¿Y…ahora cuidamos casas?**

El cielo no podía estar más oscuro, la noche y las nubes negras eran una mala combinación para dos cazadores que corrían a toda velocidad bajo la lluvia…

…Pero… ¡¿creen que eso les importaba?! (xD)

- ¡Killua, tendrás que pagarme la cena!- reía victorioso el menor sin parar de correr.

- ¡En tus sueños!, ¡Y más vale que traigas todo tu dinero porque tengo mucha hambre! – decía igual de emocionado y corriendo a la par.

La meta era llegar al próximo lugar donde quedarse, llámese: casa, hostal, refugio, ¡algo!…en donde pudieran acampar esta noche sin mojarse; el ganador recibiría la cena que quisiera pagada por quien perdiera.

Entre el bosque húmedo y la oscuridad apenas podían notar donde pisaban, ¡¿pero y qué? lo importante era pisar primero que el otro!

- ¡Voy a hacer que me compres pizzas, hamburguesas, pasteles, chocolates, papas fritas, helado y todo lo que se me ocurra de aquí hasta que lleguemos!- amenazaba con cara gatuna el oji-azul.

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿sabes que pediré para la cena?, ¡una ración de por vida de pimientos rojos!

- ¡¿Nani?!- su cara de pánico no se hizo esperar. ¡Ahora era personal, debía ganar por el bien de su paladar!

Aumentaron el ritmo y empezaron a escuchar como los truenos se apoderaban del cielo. Ambos, al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de cómo el camino estaba por terminar debido a un acantilado, y de este sobresalía el techo de una enorme casa entre las copas de los árboles.

Se miraron con desafío y sin parar en ningún momento, dieron un salto y comenzaron a correr precipicio abajo sin pensarlo dos veces. Killua comenzaba a adelantarse unos pasos a Gon, y este, por ir mirando al albino en vez del piso, no notó como una impertinente piedra se cruzaba por su camino y le hacía resbalar y perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gon?, ¿tus piernas ya cedie…¡Ah!- Ahora eran una bella bola morena y albina rodando colina abajo, y a bastante velocidad. Killua lo tomó por los brazos… ¿para frenarlo?...bueno, no exactamente; digamos que de pronto quería gruñirle un poco…

- ¡Baka, mira lo que hiciste!

- ¡No fue mi culpa!

- ¡¿A no, y de quién entonces?!

- ¡Es tuya por adelantarte y distraerme con eso!

- ¡Era una carrera, baka!

- ¡Pero si no gano, me dejarás en bancarrota solo para molestarme!

- ¡Y tú me harás comer esos dardos de fuego! ¡Preferiría comer clavos!

- ¡Bien, pues los agregaré junto a los pimientos!

Mientras iban rodando y peleando sin parar, ni cuenta se dieron de su alrededor hasta que el golpe contra algo duro los detuvo y los separó.

- I…ttai…- Gon se agarraba la cabeza adolorido, él había recibido todo el golpe.

- ¡A ver si así se te quita lo tonto!- Gon le sacó la lengua en respuesta y luego le sonrió victoriosamente, señalándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?- Killua parecía no entender.

- ¡Yo fui el primero que tocó la puerta!, ¡yo gané!- alzó los brazos con alegría.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero…si yo iba primero!- lloriqueaba aunque a Gon parecía no importarle, Era verdad, fue con su cabeza, pero la tocó primero…- ¡Kuso!

El albino seguía maldiciendo su suerte mientras Gon festejaba su dolorosa victoria, cuando las puertas con las que habían chocado se abrieron con un fuerte chirrido tétrico. Ambos se callaron a la espera de ver quien salía de esa oscuridad…

Esperaron, esperaron y esperaron más…y nada. Ambos seguían inmóviles en el piso, alerta, aunque no podían sentir nada malo.

Gon suspiró con alivio y miró a Killua para tranquilizarlo también.

- Daijobou, debió ser solo el aire… ¿Oh?, mira, aquí hay una carta.

Killua ignoró lo último, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando su postura.

- Sí, supongo que tienes… ¿Gon?- y su amigo ya no estaba frente a él.- ¡¿Gon?!

- ¡Killua!- escuchó desde adentro a lo lejos.

- ¡No, Gon!

Sin esperar más, entró a la casa y siguió el aroma de Gon por la oscuridad mientras afilaba su mano para convertirla en arma.

"Maldición, me descuidé por un momento y ahora Gon…" comenzaba a perder el control. "Si algo malo le llega a pasar juro que… ¡¿eh?!"

Prendió la luz de la habitación a la había llegado, era una cocina, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; no sabía si ponerse a gritarle al culpable, o echarse a reír por la escena…

Gon estaba tratando de huir de lo que parecía ser… ¿una abuelita? ¡Era una abuelita!, que al parecer le vio cara de peluche, por como lo abrazaba y le hacía cariño mientras le susurraba cosas dulces como: "te extrañé tanto, me tenías preocupada, espero que tengas hambre, te prepararé tu plato favorito, Yuka…

- ¿Yuka?- repitió el albino sin entender.

- ¡Killua, ayúdame!

La anciana pareció despertar de su "mundo" y quedó mirando al albino.

- Oh…ya entiendo, mi nieta Yuka, ha traído a su novio.- dijo encantada.

- ¡¿Novio?!- exclamó un sonrojado albino.

- ¿Te llamas Killua, no? Pero vamos, no seas tímido, pasa, pasa…- tomó una de las mejillas de Gon para apretarla _suavemente_. - ¡No me habías contado que ya tenías novio y es bastante guapo, tienes buen gusto, querida!

- ¡No…no es…!

- No trates de negarlo, tienes el gen; eres toda una pícara como yo en mis años mozos…- puso cara de estar recordando una romántica película épica.

- P-pero señora…es que no lo entiende…- Gon seguía tratando.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, querida? ¡Oh! ¡Claro, pero cómo no me di cuenta antes!- exclamó asustada.- ¡Cometí un grave error!

- Así es…verá, yo no…

- ¡Aun no te le has declarado!

- ¡¿Ah?!- esta vez el sonrojo fue de ambos.

- ¡N-no!

- ¡Claro, eso era…estaban esperando el momento apropiado para comenzar un noviazgo y yo vengo a presionarlos con todas estas preguntas!, ¡Ah discúlpame, linda! ¡Pero es que tienes que ser más rápida, un jovencito tan guapo como este no se ve todos los días! ¡No dejes que se te escape!- le susurraba a Gon lo bastante fuerte como para que Killua lo oyera perfectamente.

Las mejillas de ambos ardían, era una situación incómoda y…extraña…

"Bueno… ¿hemos visto cosas peores, no?" pensaba el albino "…es decir…tenemos un amigo que cambia el color de sus ojos al perder el control, nos entrenó una niña que en realidad es una vieja bruja de 57 años, peleamos monstruos que en realidad eran cartas, incluso vimos desnudo a ese payaso demente… ¡Demonios, me juré a mi mismo que olvidaría eso!"

- Señora, escuche, no es lo que usted cree.

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué él no será el padre de mis nietos?- dijo triste, a Gon se le subieron todos los colores y se soltó de su agarre.

- ¡No, nada de eso!, ¡se confundió, yo no soy su nieta! ¡Ni siquiera soy una niña!

- ¿Eh?... ¿pero de qué hablas, cariño?, dame un segundo, me pondré mis lentes. – rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y se puso sus gafas que aumentaron considerablemente el tamaño de sus ojos. - ¡Oh, no puede ser!- miró a Killua.

- ¿Lo ve?... a esto me refería.

- ¡Tu novio es un anciano!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Oiga!, ¡mírese primero, abuela!- bramó el albino.

- ¿Eh? Pero…tiene voz de niño, ¿Cómo es que tienes canas a tan corta edad? Debes vivir muy tensionado…

- Ni siquiera se hace una idea…-susurró el oji-azul masajeándose las sienes.

- No, no… míreme.- le pidió Gon, la anciana notó que no era precisamente su nieta quien estaba en su regazo. - ¿lo ve?, fue solo un error. No soy su nieta…o una niña…

- ¡Oh!, discúlpenme, por favor, jovencitos. Es que sin mis lentes no veo mucho.

- Más bien nada…- susurró el albino.

- ¡Killua!- regañó el moreno por lo bajo. – lamentamos no ser quien esperaba.

- Está bien, no era mi intención asustarlos, niños. Es solo que te pareces mucho a mi nieta Yuko, y debe tener más o menos tu edad.- se paró y buscó una foto que estaba en el estante y la mostró.

- ¡Oe, sí se parece a ti, Gon!- Ambos estaban sorprendidos, era ver casi la misma cara de Gon, pero con el cabello negro alborotado y más largo, y un vestido verde.

- ¿Ven? Si se parecen…-decía una risueña anciana.

- Pues, no tanto ahora que lo noto.- interrumpió el oji-azul.- El cabello de Gon es negro con reflejos verdes, el de ella es azabache; Gon no es tan moreno y tiene los ojos más oscuros; además, ella tiene la nariz más grande y la cara más redonda…

El menor había quedado sorprendido de la detallada explicación de su amigo, ¿tanto lo conocía ya? Un tenue sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al mirar como Killua seguía observando la foto, seguramente para encontrar más diferencias.

"…Bueno, pero…ya la vio mucho, no necesita decir más cosas…" pensó un poco "molesto" y le quitó la foto para devolvérsela a la anciana. Killua ignoró ese comportamiento raro de su amigo.

- Me llamo Sonoko Akagi.

- Soy Gon.

- Y yo Killua.

- Es un placer, niños. Verán, hace varios meses que no veo a mi nieta y en verdad la extraño mucho, ella vendría a visitarme durante estos días pero aun no llega, estoy segura de que algo debió pasarle, ella nunca se retrasa…- contó preocupada.

- ¿No le ha mandado alguna carta o mensaje?- preguntó el albino.

"¿Carta?"

- No, no he recibido nada.

- ¡Espere, yo vi una carta en la entrada!

- ¿En serio?- Gon asintió y pidió que lo esperaran mientras iba por esta.

La anciana la abrió y la leyó, primero con alivio y luego su rostro fue cambiando con semblante preocupado.

- ¿Está bien, señora?

- …Se enfermó, por eso no ha podido venir a visitarme…- Gon se entristeció con la noticia, en cierta forma ella le recordaba a su propia abuela.

- ¿Y por qué no la visita usted?- preguntó el albino.

- Lo haría, pero es que no puedo dejar sola esta casa. La última vez que lo hice, cuando volví me encontré a tres ladrones adentro. – decía molesta al recordarlo.

El instinto de superhéroe de Gon salió a la luz y antes de que lo pensara más tiempo…

- ¡Nosotros cuidaremos su casa mientras que visita a su nieta, señora!

- ¡¿Eh?!- hasta a Killua le había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Podemos hacerlo sin problemas, solo debe confiar en nosotros!

"¿Cómo crees que va a confiar en dos niños extraños?!" gritaba el albino en su mente.

- ¡Por supuesto que confiaré en ustedes!- el albino cayó al piso como golpeado por una roca.- Ustedes son unos buenos niños, lo veo en sus ojos.

- ¿Ahora si ve?

- ¡Killua!

- Pero…¿de veras harían eso por mí?- preguntó con ilusión la anciana.

- ¡Claro!, aunque no podremos quedarnos por tanto tiempo…

- Oh, no se preocupen, solo serán unos días. Además con esta tormenta tampoco les vendría bien estar afuera. En esta zona suelen ser bastante fuertes y largas.

- …Demo, ¿usted no tendrá problemas con salir con este clima?- intentó el mayor.

- ¿Yo?- rio como si le hubiese contado un chiste. – Yo nací en esta misma casa, tesoro; conozco este lugar mejor que nadie. No hay tormenta capaz de vencerme. El albino suspiró resignado.

- Aun así, sea cuidadosa, por favor.- pidió Gon como si le hablara a su propia abuela. Ella le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

- Descuida, hijo. Vengan, les enseñaré sus habitaciones.

Era una casa bastante grande, oscura y lúgubre. Parecía tener al menos unos cientos de años en ella, subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo que daba a diferentes puertas.

- Las dos del fondo están disponibles, están una frente a la otra. Pueden acomodarse, niños. Yo iré a hacer un bolso.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¿Se irá esta misma noche?! ¿Pero y la tormenta?- Gon se alarmó.

- Ya les dije que no deben preocuparse por mí; además, son un par de días caminando hacia allá, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

La anciana se retiró sin dejarlos muy convencidos, ambos fueron a ver sus habitaciones, ambas eran muy similares: grandes, paredes color vainilla y cortinas rojas, camas amplias con unos estantes en la orilla.

A Gon no le gustó mucho la idea de tener esa pieza tan…grande solo para él, ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir con Killua.

- ¡Oye, Gon!- llamó el albino al entrar a "su nueva pieza", haciendo que dejara de lado sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás seguro de esto?, nos retrasaremos al menos una semana aquí.

- Lo sé, pero es que…no puedo evitar pensar que si mi abuela estuviese en una situación así, me gustaría que alguien la ayudara también…-

Gon siempre sería Gon.

Killua lo miró con cariño y se acercó a revolverle juguetonamente el cabello.

- Baka…siempre nos metes en líos.

- No te preocupes, Killua. Serán unos días de descanso, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

- Hmm…supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, descansar unos días no nos vendrá mal.- se cruzó ambos brazos en la nuca con despreocupación, mientras Gon asentía contento de convencer a su amigo.

La anciana los llamó desde abajo, ya estaba casi en la puerta con un bolso.

- Es rápida para ser tan vieja…

- ¡Killua!

- Vamos, sabes que es cierto. – "Ahora que lo pienso…si es bastante rápida, me quitó a Gon de en frente en un segundo sin dejar que sintiera su presencia…aunque, pensó que era su nieta, supongo que el _amor de abuelita_ explica eso…"

- ¿Solo eso llevará?- preguntó Gon inocentemente al ver solo un bolsito pequeño.

- Debo viajar ligero, y en la otra mano llevaré el paraguas. Despreocúpense, volveré pronto. Cuídense mucho por favor, encima de la mesa dejé un número telefónico por si me necesitan; hay variaos alimentos en la cocina para que preparen, pueden tomar lo que quieran, considérenlo un pago por el favor que me hace; si se acaban las cosas hay una tienda a unos minutos de aquí.

- ¡Entendido!- habló Gon.- ¡cuídese mucho, Sonoko-san!

- Y por nada del mundo se quite los lentes…

Ella rió con dulzura ante los niños.

- No saben lo feliz que me hacen con este favor, prometo se los recompensaré…o tal vez, esta casa se encargue de eso…Bueno, hasta pronto. – y comenzó a caminar colina arriba por un sendero que había a un lado.

Gon y Killua quedaron mirando con gotitas en la cabeza…

- ¿H-había un…camino?

- No puede ser… oye, ¿qué crees quiso decir con eso de la casa?- preguntó Killua.

- No lo sé…pero vamos, Killua, son solo unos días. ¿Qué podría pasar?

- Hmm…tal vez esté embrujada…- le susurraba al oído con voz tenebrosa, haciendo que al moreno le subiera un escalofrío.

- V-vamos, deja de bromear, Killua.- le decía entre asustado y molesto mientras el mayor se ponía a reír.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar, eh?- le dijo traviesamente.- Porque…aquí hay cosas peor que los fantasmas…

- ¿Ah sí?, ja, a mí nada me asusta.- dijo autosuficiente.

- ¿En serio?... ¡mira que lo tengo aquí!- y de su mano tras su espalda sacó un.

- ¡¿Pimiento rojo?!

- ¡Hai, encontré muchos en la concina! – Su rostro se volvió tétrico…- Te están esperando, Killua- él era el del tono terrorífico ahora, mientras Killua pasaba del blanco a la transparencia…

- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí o la convertiré en una pasa!- dijo preparando la electricidad en sus dedos, mientras veía como Gon sonreía aceptando el desafío.

Esta iba a ser una larga estadía…

...

Bien, esto se llama attakazo artístico jajaj OK NO xD en verdad, esto salió de la nada, como dije antes, para disfrutar un rato de esa parejita sin presiones.

No quiero que sea un fic rápido así que no esperen muchas escenas románticas de inmediato (aunque me encanten T.T) pero quiero que se rían y disfruten al igual que estos dos loquillos cazadores :3 aunque no sé tampoco si será largo o no…

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí c: y me encantaría que dejaran reviews con comentarios o ideas o algo que les gustaría ver en esta historia. Les juro que no tengo nada estructurado en mi mente así que estaré feliz acomodar lo que quieran ver aquí :D

Espero que disfruten lo que siga…sea lo que sea… xD! Un abrazo para todos! c:


	2. Dulces ¿sueños?

Holaaa! x3 por fin hice funcionar un poco la máquina para lograr que este capítulo naciera, no sean malos! Soy primeriza en el Humor! xD

Quisiera agradecer a **Gingana**, ya que este capítulo contiene una gran idea que me dejó para este fic! :D ¡GRACIAS! x3 …También les digo que si alguien tiene una idea de qué le gustaría ver en este fic, no teman en decírmelo también, yo feliz lo incorporaré a la historia, es divertido mezclar cosas! XD

También quiero responder un review de **airamhunter: **Muchas gracias por asomarte por aquí, leer y comentar tu opinión del capítulo c: créeme que adoro esa inocencia mezclada con diversión y ese toque pícaro entre ellos xD Y concuerdo contigo en lo de la continuación, yo sufro cuando las personas no terminan sus fics :c descuida, no será el caso, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo tome xD espero que te rías con lo que sigue c:

Disfrútenlo! :D

**Dulces… ¿sueños?**

Recapitulemos…Gon y Killua, un par de Hunters profesionales (y nuestros héroes) que por ir pendientes de una _importante_ carrera que decidiría el destino de sus estómagos, terminaron cuidando una casa gigante y algo tenebrosa en medio del bosque, ¿por qué?, pues para ayudar a una abuelita en apuros…

Porque ellos no se van por las situaciones habituales de: ayudar a una abuelita a cruzar la calle o a bajar a su gato del árbol… ¡No! ¡Ellos tenían su propio Hunter' style! y ninguna casa excéntrica iba a detenerlos. (Y)

…Y así encontramos en la cocina, a un moreno buscando algo en los estantes y a un albino en una silla con expresión de aburrimiento.

- Hmm…sigo pensando que esto no es muy buena idea, Gon.

- ¿Eh, por qué?

- No lo sé, esta casa…no me da buena espina.

- Tranquilo, ya me deshice de los pimientos.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- ¿Entonces…?

- …Olvídalo, no importa. "De todas formas ya estamos aquí"

- ¡Bien, hoy habrá huevos para la cena!- dijo feliz después de haber preparado y servido los susodichos.-…Y para el desayuno…y para el almuerzo…y tal vez para los próximos desayunos y almuerzos…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No hay más que huevos, café y frutas en esa cocina, Killua. Tendremos que salir a buscar una tienda.

Un potente rayo los hizo mirar hacia el techo…

- La tormenta está empeorando…

- Mira el lado bueno, Killua, ahora tenemos nuestra propia casa temporal.- le hablaba en tono coqueto y caminando hacia él con el sartén en la mano, o eso fue lo que vio, hasta que todo se volvió negro.- ¡Ah!

- ¡¿Gon?!- se levantó tras escuchar un grito mezclado con cosas cayendo. Sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.- ¡Oye!, ¿dónde…? ¡Ah!

- Aquí…estoy…- habló un adolorido moreno bajo un bulto albino.

- ¡Arg, ¿qué rayos pasa con esta casa?!

- Tal vez se fue la luz por ese rayo…- Gon empezó a removerse incómodo.- ¡Killua, quítate de encima!

- ¡Ya voy, espera!, ¡no puedo si te mueves tanto!

- ¡Solo hazte a un lado!

- ¡Auch!, ¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¡Algo me quemó!

- Si…nuestra cena…

- Oh…- una mano en un satén caliente no es lo mejor que podría pasarte.

Al fin pudieron volver a incorporarse y luego de que sus ojos se adaptaran, fueron a buscar velas y fósforos.

- Listo.- anunció el albino.- Si la vieja tiene velas a la mano significa que…- ahí fue cuando las risas inundaron su boca. Gon lo miraba sin entender.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡M-mira tu pelo! – apenas respiraba por las carcajadas, Gon llevó sus manos hasta arriba y sintió como los restos de huevo, aun tibios, se colaban por sus puntiagudos cabellos.

- ¡No puede ser!- gritó exasperado, ahora debía tomar una ducha. Killua se acercó ya más calmado y puso su mano en el hombro.

- Calma…mira el lado bueno, Gon, ahora tenemos nuestra propia casa temporal…

Luego de la rica NO cena de huevos que tuvieron, ambos se quedaron limpiando los restos de frutas que comieron en compensación, para luego sentarse otra vez.

- Estoy aburrido…-suspiró el albino.

- También yo…tenía pensado que fuéramos a explorar la casa, pero como se fue la luz…

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó la cara gatuna del mayor.

- ¿Y qué?... ¿o acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?- habló en tono burlón.

- ¡Claro que no!- le respondió ofendido y levantándose de la mesa enseguida para ir a recorrer el terreno.

- Porque…no te culparía si le tuvieras miedo…- lo detuvo con tono serio y cubriendo su mirada tras su cabellos albinos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Oh, prefiero no decírtelo, podrías tener problemas para dormir y no quiero que me culpes después…

_¿Gon picaría el anzuelo?_

- ¡¿Yo? ¡No tendré problemas para dormir, créeme; así que solo dímelo, Killua!

_¡BINGO! _

- No lo sé…puede que sea mejor que no lo sepas…- su tono era despreocupado mientras que la risa lo carcomía por dentro. Usar la curiosidad de Gon en su contra, debía anotar eso.

- ¡Vamos, Killua! ¡Ya sacaste el tema, ahora quiero saber!- le pedía cual niño pide un dulce a su madre.

- … ¿Estás seguro?- los ojos azulinos mostraron todo el drama que pudieron.

- ¡P-por supuesto! ¡Quiero oírlo!

Como dice el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato…a un inocente gatito moreno y testarudo…

- Hace varios años…- comenzó con expresión seria…- Apareció un hombre increíblemente poderoso, su nombre era Sujo, jamás perdía una batalla sin importar quién lo desafiara…

- ¡Wow!

- ¡No te emociones, tonto, trato de asus…digo!, ¡enseñarte! …enseñarte porque a la oscuridad hay que tenerle respeto…y evitarla si es posible.

- ¡Okey; sigue, sigue!

- Un día, perdió una batalla contra alguien más joven y poderoso que él…

- ¿Contra quién?

- Amm…contra…alguien, no importa; lo que si importa, es que, cegado por la ira y frustración, vendió su alma al demonio para ser invencible.

- Oh… ¿más fuerte que tú?

- ¿Qué? …Si.

- ¿Más que yo?

- También.

- ¡¿Más que tú y yo juntos?!

- ¡Gon!

- Jeje, gomen…

Al final terminó contándole una historia **X** de un sujeto **X **que jamás pisó la tierra y que "se alimentaba de todo quien lo imaginara como el semi-demonio que era, saliendo desde un lugar oscuro"

¿Quién dice que un ex asesino profesional no pueda tener imaginación? Damas y caballeros dramaturgos del mundo…hoy han encontrado un nuevo rival, temed a sus historias…y a su mirada gatuna.

…

En esa enorme y oscura habitación, se encontraba arropado hasta el cuello, un moreno que luchaba por no abrir los ojos y dejar de pensar en la _bella_ historia que a su querido amigo se le había ocurrido contarle en tan oportuno momento.

"Un año… ¡no!, ¡más de un año viajando con Killua Zoldyck y se le tenía que ocurrir contarme acerca de ese estúpido fantasma **ahora**!" (…obviamente que él insistiera en saber no tenía nada que ver en esto)

El viento y la lluvia no ayudaban para nada; en esa gran ventana tras el respaldo de la cama, se notaban las ramas y las luces de la tormenta que al parecer tenían la especial intención de arrullarlo "a su manera".

Escuchaba como los muebles crujían y podría jurar que oía pisadas en el primer piso, no era Killua, porque sus pisadas eran inaudibles incluso aun para sus finos oídos, pero…nadie más estaba ahí, ¿o sí?

"¡Arg! ¡Tonto Killua…lo hizo apropósito como venganza por los pimientos!"

El crujido de la madera y de una puerta abriéndose lentamente en el piso de abajo, lo alertaron otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama…

"¡Ya basta!, ¡los fantasmas no existen y Killua solo estaba jugándome una broma con esa tonta historia!, seguramente hasta la había inventado en el mismo momento…"

…

…

"Pero…no puede ser ninguna persona, no siento la presencia de nadie, tampoco hay alguien usando Zetsu, ya lo verifiqué y con mi En no sentí absolutamente nada…"

Suspiró aliviado…

- …Es solo mi imaginación. – susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando el fuerte estruendo de una puerta de abajo, ahora cerrándose con brusquedad, lo hizo saltar de la cama, alarmado.

¡Ya tenía suficiente, si había un fantasma ahí, lo averiguaría ahora mismo!

Con rapidez y nerviosismo llegó hasta la entrada de su pieza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta, ¡estaba encerrado! La forzó, la pateó, incluso usó su Nen y nada, no tenía efecto alguno. Asustado, corrió hasta la ventana pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ni siquiera era capaz de romper el vidrio con su Jajanken.

- …No…no puede…ser…

Si estaba encerrado en esa pieza sin que su Nen surgiera efecto, ¿cómo saldría?, ¡esa puerta no estaba cerrada con llave hace unos minutos, cuando se acostó! ¡¿Quién fue el causante en primer lugar?!

- ¡Killua!- la imagen de su amigo apareció en su mente. ¡¿Lo habrán encerrado también?!

Se volteó hacia la puerta dispuesto a gritarle a todo pulmón al albino para que lo verificara, pero quedó petrificado al encontrar la puerta, ahora abierta a todo lo que daba…

El color se fue de su rostro y comenzó a sudar frío…

"¿Qué está pasando?..."

Solo notaba la oscuridad del pasillo, apenas podía distinguir algo de la puerta de enfrente que daba a su amigo. Paso a paso fue acercándose a la salida, debía ir con Killua, debía advertirle…la tensión aumentó su pulso y su adrenalina estaba disparada, comenzó a estirar su brazo para tocar la puerta y verificar que ya no volvería a cerrarse sola, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría y su mano temblaba ligeramente; en un rápido movimiento posó su mano en la manilla, y así pudo liberar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

- …

Y solo pudo sentir como algo lo jalaba hacia atrás mientras la puerta de su pieza volvía a cerrarse bruscamente ante él…

- ¡No!- despertó de inmediato, y por reflejo, ya estaba sentado en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y sudando cual sauna lo hubiese atacado.

Miró su habitación; grande, oscura y tranquila, era el mismo escenario que en la pesadilla. Miró su celular, solo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que intentó dormirse.

Pero ya no quería volver a cerrar los ojos, esa pesadilla lo dejó lo bastante despierto como para no querer visitar a Morfeo en un par de días. Tenía ganas de ir hasta la habitación de enfrente y dormir con Killua, estaba seguro que si estuviese con él no tendría pesadillas de que preocuparse, nunca las tenía con él, porque no había nada que temer cuando era consciente de que su mejor amigo estaba a su lado…

"Pero…si voy…Killua me molestará el resto del año por haberme creído esa tonta historia…" pensaba fastidiado. "¡No, no iré!, ¡esta vez no pienso dejar que me gane!" pensó con decisión mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer en la cama otra vez. (No es que él sea testarudo…)

Esta iba a ser una larga noche… ¿no habría algo que explorar en la pieza para matar el tiempo?

Los ruidos de los viejos muebles y el fuerte viendo rugiendo afuera volvieron a tensarlo.

"…No iré…no iré… no me moveré de aquí ni aunque el mismo Sujo venga por mí…" la madera crujió nuevamente… "…aunque…preferiría que no lo hiciera…"

6:00 am…

**DING, DONG, DING, DONG…**

De inmediato, un albino saltó de su cama…

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y tuvo que taparse los oídos, para que el estruendo no lo lastimara tanto; fue consciente de que la puerta de enfrente se abría mientras su amigo salía igual de sobresaltado y adolorido.

- ¡¿Qué es lo pasa?!- le gritó al oji-azul.

- ¡Este maldito reloj no deja de sonar!- miró con rabia el enorme artefacto que estaba pegado a la pared entre ambas puertas, un péndulo gigante tras el vidrio, se movía y chillaba como si su integridad dependiera de ello. Las puertas y las ventanas retumbaban con el ruido.

- ¡Se suponía que no funcionaba!- decía Gon tratando de acercarse a verlo, pero el sonido era demasiado fuerte y le dolía.

Killua ya estaba poniéndose en posición para romperlo, pero antes de que su pierna tocara el reloj, Gon lo frenó.

- ¡Detente!, ¡lo romperás!

- ¿Cómo crees?, no lo romperé… ¡solo deseará no haber sido fabricado!- se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

- ¡Pero es de Sonoko-san, no podemos hacerle nada!

- ¡¿Y quieres que lo deje así o prefieres que nos pongamos a cantar a su compás?!

Gon no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había oído cantar a su amigo… ¿cómo sonaría, sería afinado…?

- ¡Gon!

- ¡¿Eh, qué dijiste…?!- su grito lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

- ¡Que si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos! "...metafóricamente hablando…"- pues aun no podía despegar sus manos de sus orejas.

- Pues…yo…mmm… ¿eh?

Pero ya no fue necesario pensarlo más, tal y como empezó, el sonido y el péndulo se detuvieron otra vez. Ambos niños se destaparon los oídos y miraron el enorme artefacto.

- Ya no suena más…- Gon no lo entendía, el albino se acercó para examinarlo de cerca, pero parecía como si hubiese dejado de andar hace años, no tenía pilas, algo para dar cuerda o un cable…nada. - ¿Cómo crees que funcione?- preguntó el moreno.

- No veo nada que me diga cómo.- habló contrariado el mayor.- ¡Kuso!, ¡por culpa de esta cosa no pude seguir durmiendo!- reclamaba molesto con los brazos en su nuca.

- Está bien, Killua…- trataba de calmarlo.- No parece que vaya a volver a sonar.

- Pero es muy extraño…

- Tal vez solo esté programado para sonar en cierto momento y por eso las manecillas no se mueven.

- ¿Quién querría un reloj tan grande solo para que suene una vez?

- Pues…debe ser un reloj importante, o tal vez Sonoko-san lo tiene para que cumpla otra función más.

- Pues como despertador, funciona, ¿será sorda además de ciega?

- Hmm…ayer no parecía tener problemas para oírnos. Hmm…si el reloj está en la casa tal vez no tuvo más opción que quedárselo, ¡ya sé, puede que haya sido un regalo!

- ¿De la iglesia?, porque podríamos devolverles su campana.

- ¡Killua!

- ¿Qué? De todas formas, sin sus lentes nunca lo notaría.

- No digas eso, algo debe tener este reloj.

- ¿Un problema con los que no madrugan?

- ¡No! Tal vez sea algo como…un mensaje secreto, o una…

- ¡Quieto Holmes! Dejémoslo así por ahora, ¿te parece?- le habló con una gotita en la cabeza para hacer que su amigo olvidara su "juego de deducciones matutino" - … ¿Eh?- Killua había volteado a ver al moreno y ahí recién cayó en la cuenta…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el menor ante la sorprendida mirada azulada.- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- comenzó a tocarse las mejillas.

- Pues al parecer, las ojeras de un zombi… - le miró divertido al ver la cara de muerto de su amigo.

- ¿Eh?- Gon se acercó hacia el vidrio del reloj para verse en el reflejo, ¡parecía como si se hubiese pintado de morado debajo de los ojos!

Bueno, la verdad es que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche luego de su pesadilla, es más, estaba totalmente despierto cuando el reloj irrumpió el silencio y perforó sus oídos.

Killua se reía sin dejar pasar la oportunidad…

- No me digas que tenías miedo de los _fantasmas_…- le decía en tono bajo y moviendo sus manos. El menor infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia, y eso solo lograba aumentar la sonrisa gatuna del mayor.

- ¡No te burles!, ¡escuché muchas cosas raras anoche!- le decía casi con un infantil puchero en sus labios. Killua dejó de reírse y le miró compasivo…

- Pero si registramos el lugar y no vimos nada.

- Pero solo vimos la cocina y la sala.

- Porque tú dijiste que estabas cansado…luego de oír la historia.- le miró travieso.

- ¡S-si estaba cansado!

- Se nota…

- ¡Arg, como sea!, iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿vienes?

- No, primero iré a tomar un baño. ¡ja na!

El menor bajó, aun fastidiado, no había dormido nada y ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a The Walking Dead.

"Baka Killua…" todo era su culpa. "¡¿Y quién demonios era Holmes?!"

Al llegar a la cocina, una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus facciones morenas al observar el lavaplatos.

"Hay casas que no tienen tuberías separadas…" - miró el lavabo con brillo en los ojos.- "Y si vamos a estar aquí un tiempo, pienso que es necesario averiguar si este es el caso, ¿verdad?...Aunque…es algo molesto cuando_, en medio de una ducha calentita y relajante…"__ - __pensaba colocando su mano en el grifo y dándole un_ pequeño giro con su muñeca…

"3…2…1…"

-¡Kuso!- retumbó desde el piso de arriba. Gon cerró el grifo. _"_Sip, en esta casa no habían tuberías separadas, había que averiguarlo algún día ¿no? Era un dato útil_..."_

- Ahora estamos a mano.- sonrió victorioso mientras sacaba la lengua hacia el techo.

Luego de que un _refrescado_ albino bajara a desayunar unos ricos huevos revueltos, junto a un inocente cazador que nada sabía acerca de las "extrañas tuberías de la casa", salieron a buscar una tienda. La encontraron a dos horas de caminata, montaña abajo. Pero el camino estaba bastante resbaladizo por la tormenta de anoche; además decidieron almorzar-cenar allá, por lo cual gastaron bastante tiempo.

Al volver ya casi había oscurecido nuevamente, por lo cual, su misión de explorar la casa, tuvo que posponerse hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Eh?... ¿tan temprano?- preguntó el moreno con un puchero infantil, mientras su amigo se disponía a entrar a su habitación.

- Pero si ya es pasada la media noche, ¿no tienes sueño?, ayer no dormiste nada.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar cansado?! ¡Vamos, la noche es joven!

- No mientas, se te nota en la cara el cansancio, ya antes de llegar aquí llevábamos dos noches desvelándolos; no me niegues que estás exhausto.- le regañaba picándole la frente con su dedo.

- D-demo…

- Mañana exploraremos la casa completa, ¿sí?

Gon suspiró derrotado y comenzó a avanzar a su pieza.

- …No es justo.

Killua lo quedó mirando, poco convencido.

- Nee Gon…- lo detuvo, este volteó.- ¿Daijobou?

El menor se sonrojó nerviosamente, se sintió atrapado.

- Ah… ¡c-claro! ¡¿Por qué no lo estaría?!- dijo como pudo adentrándose en su habitación.- ¿sabes?, ya me dio sueño… ¡Buenas noches, Killua!

Se quedó tras la puerta hasta que sintió como el confundido albino cerraba la de enfrente, se apoyó en la madera y se dejó caer en el piso, abatido. No quería volver a tener una pesadilla como la de ayer, el solo pensarlo le quitaba el sueño.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y Gon continuaba sentado contra la puerta y con la luz encendida; estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo y especialmente sus párpados se sentían más pesados de lo normal. Miró su cama, tomó una bocanada de aire, apagó la luz y se acostó.

A penas cerró los ojos sintió como la madera del primer piso comenzó a crujir, un escalofrío invadió su espalda, tragó saliva…

"No otra vez…"

Los ruidos viejos y tétricos inundaron sus agudos oídos.

"…No iré con Killua, no iré con Killua…"

La puerta de abajo rechinó sin piedad al ser movida…

"¡Kuso…!"

En la pieza de enfrente; un albino recostado boca arriba, tapado hasta la cintura, con ambas manos tras su cabeza y sus zafiros perdidos en las maravillas del techo, no podía conciliar el sueño…otra vez.

Anoche no había podido dormir tampoco, al menos hasta la madrugada, quince minutos antes de que el condenado reloj llegara a gritarle: ¿Querías dormir? ¡Pena! ¡Suerte para la próxima!

Dejó escapar un gruñido al recordar ese saco de tuercas oxidadas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, ¡era inútil! Se sentía intranquilo sin ninguna razón aparente, y el sueño no se tomaba la molestia de acordarse de él…

Los zafiros volvieron a mostrarse cuando detectó unos leves golpes en la puerta, fueron tan tenues que de no tener los oídos que tenía, habrían pasado inadvertidos. Se sentó en la cama, ¿habría sido su imaginación?

- Ki-Killua… ¿estás despierto?- se escuchó apenas tras la madera.

- ¿Gon?- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Ya te dije que mañana podemos terminar de explorar la…- hubiese terminado la oración de no haber quedado _algo_ anonadado por lo que tenía enfrente. Gon estaba cubierto por una sábana desde la cabeza a los pies, con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas levemente. No recordaba haber visto así a su amigo, lucía muy "…frágil, incluso algo…ti-tierno…"

El albino comenzó a sentir que un calor se apoderaba de su rostro.

- Killua… ¿P-puedo dormir…aquí?

- … ¿Eh?... ¡ah!, e-está bi-bien…- dijo esforzándose en recuperar su postura habitual y desviando la mirada de esos castaños titilantes. Se dio la vuelta más rápido de lo que pretendía y volvió a recostarse, esta vez de costado y a un lado de la cama.

Gon lo imitó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de niño, se recostó al otro lado mirando fijamente la espalda del oji-azul. Estaba contento en silencio, se acurrucó más entre las mantas y bajó sus párpados al fin. Ya no tendría nada que temer.

- Buenas noches, Killua…- le susurró antes de caer rendido.

El mayor, aun dándole la espalda, prefirió evitar esas almendras que ya dejaba de sentir sobre sí, fue consciente de la tranquila respiración del moreno tras él y sonrió enternecido.

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, sintiendo como el sueño volvía a acordarse de él y lo arrastraba hacia los brazos de Morfeo…

Hola otra vez! XD jaja disculpen que no haya puesto mucho contenido, iba a poner más escenas importantes pero estaba quedando muy largo, así que ¡quedarán para la próxima!

Como dije antes, si alguien quiere ver algo específico en este fin, no teman en decírmelo, ¡me esforzaré por ponerlo o adaptarlo de alguna forma! Recuerden que este fic es para reírse y olvidar las tensiones, y todas las ideas son bienvenidas c:

Muchas gracias por abrir y leer! Me harían muy feliz si dejan reviews con comentarios, críticas o ideas! :D

Un abrazo a todos! c: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Misión interrumpida

Hola de nuevo! c: espero que estén muy bien todos! y me alegra mucho que estén aquí para leer y disfrutar un rato de estos geniales Hunters que nos alegran la vida c:

Este capítulo me quedó un poco largo, pero es porque tiene bastante diálogo así que no se preocupen xD

Quiero decir que gracias a **1pikachu1 **verán una mini-adaptación de su idea, y espero que les guste. Y de verdad que muchas gracias a aquellos/as incondicionales que siempre me apoyan! *.* Las quiero! :')

Espero que lo disfruten!

:::::

**Misión interrumpida**

**DING, DONG, DING, DONG**

- Condenado montón de tuercas…- maldecía _amablemente_ un albino al objeto que sabía, carecía de un botón de "apagar".

El oji-azul se puso boca abajo en la cama, colocando la almohada en su nuca y presionándola en sus oídos. Luego de un minuto de bella tortura auditiva, el sonido se detuvo.

- Por fin…- "adiós ruido desquiciado"…- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Todavía duermes…?- exclamó al ver un bulto moreno acurrucado que conservaba una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

"Parece que en verdad estaba cansado…"

Un felina sonrisa de apoderó de él, si ahora vivían juntos aquí y él ya había sido _crudamente_ despertado, lo justo era que TODO fuera equitativo, ¿no?

Rodeó la cama sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, llegó hasta el menor y acercó sus labios al oído del menor sin que este se enterara, y suavemente…

- ¡Gon!

- ¡AH!

La risa gatuna no se hizo esperar.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Arg! ¡Eres un...!

- Buenos días a ti también, Gon.

**Killua: 1 Gon: 0**

El menor masajeaba su dolorido oído con una mueca en la cara.

- Vamos, gruñón; hoy es día de explorar esta casa, ¿lo olvidas?

El semblante del oji-castaño cambio de inmediato y la emoción invadió su rostro.

"Ya era hora" pensaba el albino al ver su expresión.

- Vístete y comencemos de una vez.

- ¡Hai!…ah, pero…- había un pequeño detalle…

- Descuida, tú hiciste el desayuno ayer, así que hoy me toca a mí. – dijo confiado, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor. Killua podía lograr que sus platillos lucieran bastante apetecibles, pero el sabor…era tema aparte.

- N-no, no te preocupes, yo lo haré, ¿sí?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- una gotita rodó en la cabeza del peli-negro.

- E-es que… ¡t-tienes que bañarte!, ¡sí, eso!

- ¡¿Ah?!

Gon se acercó ágilmente a su amigo y sobreactuó el papel de perro olfateador. Killua se sonrojó algo incómodo por su cercanía…o por el hecho de que lo estuviese oliendo sin disimulo alguno.

- ¡N-no hagas eso!

- Sabes que mi nariz no falla.- le indicó con la mayor autosuficiencia que podía fingir en ese momento.

Sin esperar más palabras del mayor, sacó una toalla, lo envolvió en ella y lo metió rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Tú relájate y toma un baño, yo me encargó del desayuno!- le gritó tras la puerta mientras se vestía rápidamente y salía disparado de la pieza.

Killua, dentro del baño y aun sin reaccionar, no sabía si sentirse acogido por las atenciones de Gon o insultado por haberle dicho, implícitamente, que olía mal. Llevó su nariz a su brazo, no sentía ningún aroma desagradable. ¿En verdad necesitaba bañarse? Bueno… ¿ya qué?, si ya estaba dentro del baño y Gon era más sabueso que humano, no tenía más elección.

El menor bajó en un minuto a la cocina y respiró aliviado al escuchar como el agua corría en el piso de arriba.

"Espero que me haya creído"

Killua no olía mal, en lo absoluto; es más, el aroma de su amigo siempre le había gustado, su esencia era dulcemente agradable y única; él, que tenía un olfato súper-desarrollado, lo sabía, ya que nunca antes sintió un aroma igual.

Una sonrisa lo invadió mientras se imaginaba la cara molesta y avergonzada que el oji-azul tendría en ese momento. ¡Pero es que Killua quería cocinar! ¡Era justo y necesario detenerlo de alguna manera!

"Discúlpame Killua…" pensó algo culpable al tiempo que comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

Luego de esa rica y _no letal_ comida, el menor ya estaba listo para conocer al fin esa grande y misteriosa casa.

- Espera.- lo detuvo el mayor antes de que su amigo saliera corriendo.- Antes contéstame algo, ¿quieres preparar el almuerzo?

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Acaso quedaste con hambre?!- porque no había cocinado raciones pequeñas.

- No es eso, lo digo porque ya es segunda vez que cocinas tú, y tengo la impresión de que explorar bien esta casa nos tomará todo el día.

- ¿Y tú que sugieres?- preguntó con algo de miedo.

- ¿Recuerdas el número que nos dieron ayer al ir a comprar?, ¡pues pidamos una pizza! Y así nadie tendrá que cocinar…

- Pero si nosotros tardamos como dos horas en subir, a ellos les costará aun más tiempo, se agotarán mucho.

- ¡Genial, si tardan más de una hora, es pizza gratis!

- ¡Killua!

- ¿Qué?, ellos pusieron esa promoción…

- Estamos a 15 Kilómetros y aquí no se puede llegar en vehículo.

- ¿Lo ves?, ¡pizza gratis asegurada!

- …- Gon lo miró con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza, su amigo no tenía remedio, menos cuando había comida y hambre de por medio.

- Al menos llamemos ahora para advertirles que tardarán bastante y que vengan preparados.

- Hm…como quieras.- cruzó ambos brazos tras su nuca mientras que el menor le sonrió con resignación. Realizó la llamada y advirtió del asunto.

- Si, dos "familiar extra-grande tamaño Premium", ambas con todos los ingredientes que tengan.

- ¡Excepto pimientos!- le gritó de atrás.

- Y una de ellas sin pimientos. Ajá, entiendo… ¿Eh? ¿Seis de la tarde? Está bien.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esperaremos tanto?!

- Ah, espere un momento por favor…- se dirigió al albino.- ¿Quieres cocinar tú?- El mayor refunfuñó en respuesta desviando su disgustada mirada, Gon ahogó un suspiro de alivio y también una risa de burla, volvió a hablar para confirmar y colgar.- ¡Listo!

A penas terminaron ese trámite comenzó la exploración del lugar. Por insistencia del mayor, se dirigieron primero a los jardines del lugar, a pesar de la lluvia. Encontraron un invernadero en medio del jardín, con llave, pero tampoco sintieron mayor interés por entrar, así que continuaron; también había una pequeña bodega algo abandonada y con viejas herramientas adentro; y por último, algo que si valía la pena celebrar…

- ¿Esas son…?

- ¡Wow!- exclamó un feliz moreno.- ¡Son aguas termales!

- Así que la anciana tenía sus secretos…

Sin esperar más tiempo, ambos corrieron a la orilla, era una mini-lagunita rodeada de piedras con el agua humeante emergiendo de ella. Gon la tocó impacientemente.

- ¡Se siente deliciosa! ¡Vamos a meternos, Killua!

- Hm…no lo sé.- no es que no lo tentara tomar un baño en aguas termales, pero la lluvia no cedía, es más, estaba empeorando y el aire estaba muy tibio y sofocante, pero luego el frío atacaría con violencia. Él podría soportar ese brusco cambio de temperatura, tal vez Gon también; pero eso era arriesgarse, y tener que cuidar solo esta casa mientras tenía a su amigo convaleciente en cama, no sonaba muy bien. Aunque claro, Gon no entendería razones, por lo que optó por otro camino.- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?

- ¿Eh?, ¡¿Por qué?!- lloraba infantilmente.

- Por que el aire está muy tibio para meterse a aguas calientes y con lluvia cayendo en tu cabeza no será muy agradable; además, aun no hemos visto el interior de la casa…- tentó.

Y funcionó. Tras un suspiro de resignación y una cara de pocos amigos, cedió; y ambos entraron otra vez. Killua tenía razón, las ganas de averiguar que había dentro de esa casa eran más fuertes que lo demás.

Se fueron de la sala principal, iban a comenzar desde la pieza del fondo del pasillo, pero un ruido hueco alertó a Killua. Se detuvo y quedó mirando la alfombra que bajo sus pies.

- ¿Qué pasa, Killua?

- Aquí hay algo…- anunció dando un saltito para volver a escuchar el ruido hueco, corrió la alfombra y efectivamente, había una especie de "trampilla" o cuarto oculto bajo el piso. No les costó nada forzar la cerradura y abrir la pequeña puerta que daba a una escalera hacia el fondo oscuro del cuarto. Se miraron con ilusión en los ojos. Eso olía a aventura.

De inmediato se internaron, pero hubo un detalle que Gon no vio; se notaba que el piso estaba viejo y malogrado, por lo cual, la escalera también estaba en mal estado, y claro, no faltaron los _desubicados_ peldaños que se levantan en los momentos más inoportunos…

En menos de un segundo, Gon cayó sobre un albino, rodando escaleras abajo; bueno, eso creían, pues no se veía absolutamente nada y solo escucharon el estruendoso ruido de su propia caída.

- ¡Arg, Gon, fíjate en donde pisas!

- Auch… ¿no tienes la sensación de un _déjà vu_ ?

- ¡Claro que la tengo! ¡¿No recuerdas como fue que terminamos en esta casa?! Esto se te está volviendo una mala costumbre.

- Oh…claro, claro. Jeje, lo siento, Killua. Lo bueno es que nunca me lastimo porque siempre me atrapas.

- ¡Cómo si me dejaras otra opción! ¡¿Y qué es lo bueno de eso?!

- Que con o sin planearlo, siempre estás para ayudarme. – le dijo de forma natural y sonriente. El albino sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle ante esas palabras. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir las cosas tan…directamente! Eso lo ponía nervioso y siempre lo pillaba con la guardia baja.

- ¡Y-ya b-bájate de mi espalda!

- …Pero…es cómoda.- se recostó más sobre ella aumentando los nervios del mayor. ¡¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito?!

- ¡Que te bajes de una vez!- intentaba moverse mientras el menor se aferraba a él con más fuerza y sin ceder; se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, al parecer Killua tenía futuro como "Toro mecánico".

Luego de un rato de luchas, gritos y golpes logró quitarse al menor de encima, pero apenas se separaron ambos volvieron a caer sobre…quien sabe qué; sus ojos no se habían podido adaptar aun, simplemente porque ahí no existía ni la más mínima luz.

- Gon, busquemos un interruptor o una vela.

- ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡Arg! – Tropezó.- ¡Maldita sea! Creo que hay varias cajas en piso, ten cui…

- ¡AH!

- …Olvídalo.

- Eso…dolió…

- ¿Estás bien?- Trató de acercarse a él con ambas manos extendidas frente a su cara, en las oscuridad.

- Eso creo… ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí, justo en frente d…

- ¡Auch! ¡Killua, ese era mi ojo!

- Ups…pero al menos te encontré.

- No me digas…

- ¡Espera, aquí hay un interruptor!

- ¡Al fin!

_Y se hizo la luz…_

- ¡Wow!- ninguno pudo contener su emoción al entender con qué habían estado chocando todo este tiempo.

- ¡Mira, Killua! ¡Son armas reales de combate!

- ¡Espera, Gon!- lo frenó.- que hayamos encontrado esto no significa que vamos a ser inmaduros y tom… ¡yo quiero la metralleta!

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Tramposo!- pero el albino ya tenía el arma en sus manos junto a una sonrisa de victoria.

- Se llama: Astucia.

- Se llama: Distracción desconsiderada.

- Alias: estrategia.

- Alias… ¿eh?- desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que ahora es mía!- se la arrebató con rapidez.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién es el distractor desconsiderado ahora?!

- No es distracción, se llama: Astucia.- anunció sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona.

Luego de un rato discutiendo el futuro de la metralleta como adultos responsables y maduros, es decir, jugando_ piedra papel o tijeras_; la verdadera batalla comenzó.

- 5:30 pm. El norte está despejado y el noreste, deshabitado; no hay rastros de vida alrededor. Cambio. – la voz del oji-azul se detuvo.

- Enterado. Zona sur despejada, suroeste en proceso de exploración; hasta ahora no hay alguna señal de movimiento o de vida en la parte posterior del sector A. Cambio.

- Enterado, ahora movámonos al sector B. Cambio.

- Copiado. Cambio y fuera.

Ambos cortaron sus celulares (…a falta de Walkie-talkie) y volvieron a tomar posición de alerta mientras avanzaban sigilosamente por los pasillos oscuros del primer piso, alias: el sector A; ahora tocaba el sector B (el segundo piso). Las armas parecían estar totalmente fuera de uso, no servían en lo absoluto; bueno, salvo para jugar un rato.

Los dos cazadores iban vestidos con pantalones verde militar y con botas cafés; mientras que para arriba, Killua usaba una playera sin mangas y color blanca, y a su vez, que Gon vestía una igual pero de color negro. El mayor de ellos llevaba un _Rifle Automático Browning_; y el menor caminaba sin que sus manos soltaran la _Ametralladora ligera_.

Ambos se toparon el pie de las escaleras, estaban totalmente sumergidos en sus roles. Ni siquiera hablaban, solo se hacían gestos con las manos mientras que Gon subía apuntando con la metralleta y Killua iba cubriendo su espalda apuntando al primer piso, atento a todo.

Al llegar arriba, omitieron el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones y se dirigieron al de enfrente. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo mismo que abajo. Las puertas estaban cerradas con llave.

- Es inútil.- anunció Killua.- ni siquiera ceden con la fuerza bruta. Si fueran cerraduras normales ya las hubiese abierto.

- ¿Sonoko-san tendrá las llaves con ella?

- No lo sé, pero no parecen ser llaves ordinarias.

En ese momento escucharon una especie de alarido un poco agónico que venía desde la pieza del fondo. Ambos adaptaron posición de ataque.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- alertó Gon. Killua también lo había oído claramente, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para algo más divertido.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus cabellos y obligó a sus propias facciones a adoptar un semblante serio.

- Gon…no has estado pensando…en Sujo, ¿verdad?- mencionó de manera preocupante.- Recuerdas que te advertí que nunca debías pensar en él, porque…eso era "abrirle una puerta" a esta casa.-sentenció. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor.

- ¿Y…qué p-pasaría…si y-yo…hubiese…?

- Gon.- le interrumpió.- Si llegaste a hacerlo en algún momento…significa que…

- …¿Q-qu-ué…s-sign-nifica?

- Significa que… ¡eres más ingenuo de lo creía! – le sacó la lengua con burla mientras que al otro parecía que una piedra le hubiese caído a la cabeza. El mayor no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

- ¡Killua, no es gracioso!

- P-para mí sí…- hablaba apenas mientras trataba de encontrar el aire. Un nuevo alarido igual al primero alertó al menor y el otro dejó de reírse.

- Vamos, Killua, ya para con la broma, ¿quieres?

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡¿Cómo hubiese podido hacerlo?!

- …Entonces…

- De seguro solo fue el viento, debe haber una ventana abier…- un nuevo y más potente alarido se hizo presente. Eso no era el viento.

Ese infaltable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos cazadores.

- K-Killua… ¿tú inventaste esa historia del fantasma Sujo, verdad?- Gon no sabía que quería escuchar como respuesta.

- ¡P-por supuesto que sí, los f-fantasmas n-no existen!

(Oh claro…pueden existir payasos-magos que asesinen con cartas, agujas capaces de cambiarte la cara, cadenas que atacan a cierto tipo de gente, cartas que curen cualquier enfermedad o herida, y hormigas alienígenas que traten de conquistar el mundo, ¡¿pero los fantasmas es imposible, verdad?!)

"¡N-no puede ser…yo inventé esa historia! ¡Así que es imposible!"

Sin esperar más tiempo, avanzó hacia esa puerta, paso a pasito y debatiéndose entre su cordura y la ficción. Gon lo seguía un paso atrás, esto resolvería muchos de sus problemas nocturnos. El albino puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, tragó saliva y con decisión abrió la puerta de golpe, al mismo tiempo que algo negro le saltaba en la cara.

- ¡AH! El grito, más de sorpresa que de miedo, no se hizo esperar; apenas podía respirar con esa cosa peluda en su cara, y sus garras no ayudaban mucho…

"¿Garras?"

Gon levantó a su atacante de su cara y lo acomodó en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Un gato?!

- Que lindo es…- hablaba el menor mientras el minino le maullaba con cariño.

- ¿Ahora es lindo?, no pensabas lo mismo cuando lo creías un fantasma.

- Tú también lo pensaste en un momento, no lo niegues.- el mayor desvió el rostro, molesto. Esa maldita bola de pelos lo había…sobresaltado un poco. Gon parecía entretenido con el gatito.- Mira, Killua…se parece a ti.- se lo acercó de nuevo, pero el gato intentó rasguñarlo de inmediato, por lo que el albino retrocedió.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa bola de pelos?

- Creo que no le agradas mucho…- le dijo riendo nervioso; sin embargo, Gon parecía caerle estupendamente, como si él fuese su dueño. El moreno lo acariciaba con cariño, como si fuera su propia mascota.

El albino se sintió algo excluido, llevaban dos minutos de verse y ninguno se soltaba del otro. ¡Y no se parecía a él!

El gato era mediano, de un pelaje negro azabache, con las puntas de las patitas y de la cola de color blanco, y unos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban con cierto desafío.

El mayor bufó con molestia y se levantó.

- ¿Crees que sea de la vieja ciega?

- Es lo más probable. Debemos cuidarlo, Killua.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es parte de la casa también, es nuestro deber.

- ¡Claro que no, el felino estaba bien antes de vernos, puede arreglárselas solo!

- Pero míralo…incluso está todo sucio.

- Seguramente estaba afuera y por el barro se ensució un poco, es normal, está lloviendo.

- Tal vez deberíamos bañarlo.- Gon parecía no escucharlo para nada.

- ¡Oe, ya te dije que…!

- Debe comer comida para gatos, ¿Sonoko-san tendrá aquí o tal vez debamos comprar un poco?

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Gon, ¿escuchaste lo algo de lo que te dije antes?!

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué habías dicho, Killua?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso; bastante molesto abandonó el lugar a zancadas mientras Gon le preguntaba que le sucedía y le hablaba algo del famoso gato ese. Tiró el arma en una orilla del pasillo y desapareció de la vista del menor. Claramente, el juego había terminado.

El oji-castaño se quedó solo con el minino sin entender bien que le había sucedido a su amigo. El gato le llamó con un maullido y el niño le sonrió.

- Vamos a bañarte…- le dijo con cariño, pero apenas dijo eso, el gato se escapó de sus manos y salió corriendo con el cazador tras él, hacia los jardines.

Verán…a la mayoría de los gatos no les gusta mucho el agua, ¿cierto, Gon?

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora envuelto en su misión de atrapar al escurridizo e hidrofóbico minino. De pronto sintió sonar su celular.

_- __Oe baka, atrapa de una buena vez a es condenado animal porque ya llegaron las pizzas y si no te apuras olvídate de ella; y por cierto, es tu favorita... aunque, pensándolo bien, como estás ocupado jugando a las escondidas con esa bola de pelos, supongo que me la comeré por ti, ¡ah! y no te preocupes, yo te diré si estaba envenenada o no…_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero tiene pimientos!

- Y yo tengo un bello tenedor que los dejará en la basura…Mmm… qme ricma esmtam.

- ¡No te atrevas a co…!- le colgó.- ¡Kuso!- miró al gato implicado. – Esto no ha acabado, pero por hoy quedaremos aquí. Ahora…vamos a rescatar esa pizza.

El minino saltó a sus brazos de inmediato, dejándolo sorprendido.

- ¡¿Es en serio?!

- Meow.- recibió como respuesta. El niño le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

- Sabes…en verdad te le pareces mucho…- le susurró con cariño emprendiendo camino a la casa otra vez.

Killua ya se había comido la mitad de su pizza "familiar extra-grande tamaño Premium", y el resto que le quedó tuvo que comerlo solo, pues el albino estaba seguramente arriba y sin intenciones de bajar; incluso el gato había desaparecido. Comer sin su amigo no le gustó en lo absoluto, así que terminó dejando ahí la comida y subiendo a su habitación.

Entró y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el oji-azul seguía molesto, estaba sentado en su orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda y leyendo quien sabe qué; antes de preguntarle que le sucedía, se fijó en la mejilla izquierda del mayor; no había visto eso antes.

Se acercó por detrás y puso una mano en el hombro derecho del albino...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué est…?- pero se calló al sentir un paño frío en su mejilla.

Aunque el menor no sabía el porqué de su enojo, presentía que era su culpa y se sentía mal por ello, sus ojos castaños lo demostraban, aunque Killua no los veía.

- A-ano…gomen, Killua.- el oji-azul se sorprendió, incluso sintió como su pulso se aceleró mínimamente. – No encontré nada más para curarte.

- N-no tiene importancia, no tienes que disculparte por e…

- No lo digo…por esto.- le interrumpió.

"Lo sé…" pensó el albino, solo tenía la esperanza de desviar un poco el tema.

- ¿P-por qué te discul…? idiota, no tienes porque hacerlo.- el menor rió suavemente apoyando su frente contra los cabellos plateados del mayor.

- De todas formas quería decírtelo. – le susurró cerrando sus ojos y relajándose totalmente.

Se sentía bien hundirse en esa marea blanca y suave, le hacía algo de cosquillas en las mejillas, pero era reconfortarte.

Lo bueno de tener todavía el paño frío en la mejilla, era que eso le quitaba los restos de sangre y disminuía el sonrojo en su rostro, aliviándolo, ya que el moreno no lo notó en lo absoluto.

Él sabía que, a pesar de estar molesto, también se sentía algo culpable. Después de todo, ellos se metieron en este lío, juntos; y debían apoyarse en las buenas, en las malas y en los problemas gatunos de ciegas ancianas. Aunque no le gustara mucho la idea, la próxima vez no lo abandonaría.

Y esa pequeña molestia en su pecho desapareció tan rápido como vino, tener la preocupación de su amigo en su mejilla y su calor en la espalda, borraban toda esencia de malestar en él. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba tan enfad… ah, claro, ese gato entrometido.

Abrió uno de sus azules ojos para verificar que no estaba en la pieza, y así era. Su mente quitó su "estado de alerta" y le dio un respiro. Otro día se encargaría de eso, ahora se sentía demasiado relajado como para pensar en venganzas gatunas…

…

**DING, DONG, DING, DONG**

- Arg…otra vez ese estúpido reloj…- se lamentaban un somnoliento Gon y sus sensibles oídos.

"Duele… ¡para de una vez!"

- Al fin…- suspiraba aliviado, miró a quien tenía al lado- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que aun…? ¿Oh?- ¿tenía algo en las orejas?, se acercó para verlo mejor.- ¡No puede ser!- tenía un par de algodones que lo protegían. – Mou, Killua… ¿por qué te guardaste la idea?

Presentamos:** "A prueba de todo"**, con Killua Zoldyck.

**¡POM!**... se escuchó un cariñoso almohadazo de parte de Gon para el ex asesino, sin devoluciones.

- ¡Ah! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

- Buenos días a ti también, Killua.

Bueno… "**A prueba de _casi_ todo**" con Killua Zoldyck.

**Killua: 1 Gon: 1**

- Umae…- estaba pensando seriamente en abalanzársele para golpearlo un poco.

- ¡Hey, me lo debías!- le interrumpió adivinando sus pensamientos.- ¡Además, si estás conmigo en esto será en las buenas, en las malas y las mañanas con este feo reloj!

El mayor se sonrojó sutilmente al escuchar lo último, él había pensado lo mismo el día de ayer. Era cierto, estaban juntos en esto y eso no cambiaría. Una sutil sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, la idea nunca había sonado mal para él y ahora tampoco era el caso.

- Killua.- le llamó juguetón, mientras le lanzaba una toalla a la cara. – La lluvia ya paró, pero hace bastante frío afuera, ¿sabes qué significa?- su sonrisa de emoción lo contagió de inmediato.

- El que llegue último a las aguas termales tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro diga por un día entero.

- ¡Hecho!

_En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!_

Wow… ¿TODO lo que el otro quiera?, este día prometía en verdad…

:::::::::::::::

Hola otra vez! :D

Ese fue el capítulo número 3! Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, me encantaría que me hicieran saber, si no fue así, también me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber XD jajajaja Si soy sincera, mi parte favorita de escribir esto fue imaginarme a esos dos vestidos al estilo militar *.*

¡Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus opiniones e ideas! Sin su apoyo incondicional no sería nadie :')

El próximo capítulo lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda.

Recuerden que toda idea que quieran ver aquí es bienvenida c: ya que este fic es para que todos se rían y relajen un poco :3

Cuídense mucho! nos veremos! C:


	4. Juro que mataré a ese gato

Hola a todos! :D les he traído un nuevo capítulo para que se relajen un ratito y disfruten de estos geniales Hunters! :P

Este capítulo es que lo es gracias a: **SumikoAIX **y** Canciones de Cuna** :D Ambas me ayudaron y aportaron bastante a esto, cada una a su modo! c: (L)

En respuesta a **airamhunter: **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla! C: Que Gon le haya dicho que necesitaba un baño, fue algo divertido de escribir, y admito que la parte de los militares fue mi favorita *.* jaja Espero que te guste lo que siga y se agradece que des tu opinión! C: Cuídate!

Quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar, por sus ideas y sugerencias que, créanme que tengo presente XD

Espero que lo disfruten!

::::::::

**Juro que mataré a ese gato**

_En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!_

_Partieron…El moreno rebasa por la derecha, Albino asoma por el exterior de la pista y gana terreno adelantando a Castaño, que busca repuntar por el lado izquierdo interior, corriendo a la par de Peli-plata que busca una entrada por la derecha de Ojos Almendra, mientras Puntas negras se viene filtrando por la izquierda de Ojos zafiro, que no abandona la delantera a pesar de ser perseguido por Fuerza morena salvaje, faltando cien metros para el disco, Moreno tira ventaja a la par de Oji-azul que rebasa entrando por tierra derecha …¡Y cruzaron disco!_

Y ese fue el resultado de las carreras de caballos del día de hoy, gracias por su sintonía. Buenas noches, damas y caballeros.

Ahora…volviendo a ESTA carrera...

Ambos cazadores se movieron a la par, con destino a las termas del patio. Ninguno quería perderse la oportunidad de hacer que el otro hiciera TODO lo que el uno diga, sin condiciones; y también querían llegar antes que el otro (pero no es que sean competitivos…)

Killua sonrió cual gato rodeado de sardinas, ante su idea, y rápidamente le lanzó su toalla a la cara a quien venía un paso tras él, para despistarlo.

- ¡Hey!- y funcionó.

Con su eficiente velocidad ya iba a mitad de las escaleras, sin parar ni voltear. Haría que Gon le construyera un castillo de chocolate (*.*). Por lo cual, perder no era opción.

- ¡¿Ah?!- pero estaba subestimándolo. Gon había omitido las escaleras y se había lanzado desde el segundo piso y ahora le sacaba la lengua con burla. "Maldición, ¡¿cómo no lo pensé antes?!"

El Zoldyck aceptó el desafío y antes de abandonar las escaleras, se impulsó de la pared, alcanzando de nuevo al moreno; pero ahora iba dejándole una serie de trampillas para hacerle perder tiempo. El mayor botaba estantes de libros, arrugaba las alfombras con sus pies al pasar, incluso vertió un recipiente con canicas en el suelo. Gon saltaba, esquivaba y tropezaba también algunas veces; pero encontró su "salida perfecta" al mirar hacia arriba. Con fuerza saltó hacia la enorme lámpara que colgaba sobre ellos y la usó para balancearse, esquivar las demás trampas y alcanzar al mayor.

Killua se sorprendió al verlo tan rápido junto a él, y por el sonido que venía desde arriba entendió lo sucedido. "Este tonto…por poco y la anciana queda aun más ciega de noche".

Ahora estaban a la par, era netamente una batalla de velocidad. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer a pesar de que las sonrisas de emoción no se borraban de sus rostros.

Y habría sido un empate, tal y como en la primera prueba del examen del cazador, pero…

- ¡AH!

- ¡Sí! ¡Gané!- celebrara el moreno, levantando sus brazos con evidente emoción. - ¿Eh?... ¿Killua?

- ¡Sá—djha—came…esta cohjshdj—cosa de—ehgjdthd—encima!

Gon se apresuró a volver y con cuidado, levantó al pequeño minino negro de la cara de su amigo, que yacía tendido en el piso y con un bello grafiti de rasguños en su rostro.

- Hola…- saludó el menor al gatito, mientras recibía un maullido en respuesta.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Cómo que "hola"?! ¡Esa bola de pelos se me abalanzó encima, OTRA VEZ!

El oji-castaño reía algo nervioso ante la furia de su amigo, el minino le dio una pequeña lamida a la mano morena y se fue de ahí como quien dice: "mi trabajo aquí está hecho".

A Killua no le agradó en lo absoluto lo que vio. ¡¿Qué se creía esa mini bestia peluda?!

- Méndigo caza ratones…- seguía maldiciendo, al tiempo que al menor le caía una gotita por la cabeza. El oji-azul podía ser muy paciente como también perder los estribos en un segundo. Se acercó a la víctima del "descontrol animal" y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Killua olvidó su sermón gatuno para tomarla y reincorporarse.

- No te preocupes, ya se fue. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…- respondió mientras se sacudía la tierra de la ropa. - Esa cosa interrumpió nuestra carrera.

- ¿Sabes? Creo haber visto una herida en una de sus patas.

- ¿Y? de seguro no pudo con un simple ratón de por ahí.

"Lo dice el que fue derribado por segunda vez" omitió en su conciencia, ¡grandioso, ahora hasta su conciencia estaba en su contra!

- No creo que un ratón haya hecho eso…

- Tal vez solo perseguía algo y se rasguño.

- ¿Algo tan fuerte o rápido para que se lastimara así?

- Tal vez era Speedy Gonzales.

- … ¿Quién es Speedy Gonzales?

-… "No puede ser…" Nadie, olvídalo.

- Sea como sea, ¡ahora deberás hacer lo que yo te diga!- proclamó radiante.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero si ese gato se interpuso!

- No-im-por-ta.

- P-pero…

- Hagamos un trato. No tendrás que pagar la apuesta…

"Que alivio…"

- ¡Sino hasta mañana!

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por que hoy quiero que disfrutemos juntos de las termas.- le habló dulcemente logrando que en el rostro albino brotara una sonrisa cálida.- Y también quiero curar al gatito...- y la sonrisa se fue a la mierda…

"¡¿Así que todo esto es por el famoso gato?!". Un molesto gruñido escapó de sus labios.

- Has lo que quieras…- después de todo, si él quería estar con esa cosa, allá él. En el mejor de los casos, se le olvidaría esta apuesta y él no tendría que pagar nada. Eso le convenía…en teoría.

Gon sonrió emocionado, le tomó la mano y con ropa y todo, hizo que ambos quedaran bajo el agua. Todo enojo se olvidó en ese momento…

Comenzaron a sacarse la ropa estando ya en el agua, y comenzaron los juegos… (¡No!, no es lo que piensan, ¡cuídadito!)

Estalló la guerra de agua entre ambos; se hundían entre sí, nadaban de varias maneras, competían para ver quien resistía el tener más tiempo la cabeza hundida en el agua caliente, etc…

Aquel baño estaba exquisito y ambos se entregaron a la relajación total. Gon sonrió al ver lo tranquilo que lucía su mejor amigo, no siempre podía ver a Killua en ese estado. Sin saber muy bien porqué, lo tomó, cruzando sus brazos por el pecho albino y lo acercó a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en los cabellos plateados.

Killua sintió como su corazón se detuvo un momento, no se esperaba en lo absoluto esa reacción y sus ardientes mejillas ahora pagaban las consecuencias. El sabía que la intención de Gon era buena, pero no podía evitar esos nervios al sentir invadido su espacio personal; además, ambos estaban desnudos, lo cual no mejoraba nada.

Tardó unos minutos, pero se fue entregando a la paz del ambiente, estar entre los brazos de Gon, lo reconfortaba como nada en el mundo. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez del momento.

Sin embargo, el moreno sintió como una piedrecita en la espalda comenzaba a molestarle, y giró un poco su cuerpo para quitársela de encima; y con ese simple roce, entre cierta parte inferior del moreno y cierta parte posterior del albino, este despertó de su ensoñación con todos sus nervios a flor de piel. Se levantó rápidamente, menos mal que gracias al calor de las aguas había cierta "neblina" en el ambiente, ya que eso impedía que Gon le viera bien la cara y el cuerpo, un alivio en esos momentos.

- ¿Killua?

- Em…e-es que y-yo…quiero, ¡quiero ir al baño!- y se salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Gon con algunos signos de pregunta y un tenue sentimiento de "soledad" que no lo gustó sentir en lo absoluto.

El albino respiró más tranquilo, tomó una toalla y quedó mirando las ropas verdes de su amigo, situadas a un lado…

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos.

- ¡Mou…esto es aburrido sin Killua!- se paró del el agua y caminó hasta su…- ¿Y mi ropa?...yo la dejé aq… ¡Agh! ¡KILLUA!

…

Luego de unas risas albinas desde el sofá y de un moreno que trotaba desnudo por la casa buscando su ropa mientras tiritaba de frío, más unos cuantos gritos, gruñidos y esas cosas. La casa volvió a su "paz habitual".

Ambos comían en la cocina, cuando sintieron los maullidos de quien se aproximaba.

"Otra vez ese gato…" pensó un enfadado albino, mientras el minino llegaba a los brazos del menor y se tiraba a ellos como si este le hubiese dado una invitación.

- ¡Oye, ¿vas a permitir que haga eso?!

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

- Pues…es que…podría tener pulgas.

- No importa, algunos animales del bosque tenían pulgas también y estas nunca me hicieron nada.- el menor rió al recordarlo.- Creo que no les gustaba mucho mi sangre.

- Y… ¿y si tiene rabia? ¡Podrías contagiarte!

- Killua, hemos peleado con cosas peores que la "rabia", ¿no lo crees?; además, no es fácil que me enferme, tengo buenas defensas. Me crié al aire libre, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero… ¿y si eres alérgico? ¡O podría lanzarte una bola de pelos cuando menos lo pienses!- El moreno no pudo reprimir más su risa.

- Estás exagerando. Lo dices solo porque no han tenido la oportunidad de llevarse bien, estoy seguro de que en un tiempo, serán amigos.

El gato lo miró dejando salir algo parecido a un gruñido. El albino lo miró de la misma forma y con un mismo gruñido en respuesta. "No creas que también me encanta esa idea, peluche de segunda"

- Esa anciana es la culpable de todo esto.

- No lo digas así, Killua; solo olvidó decirnos que tenía un gato.

- Gon, te confundió con su nieta, pudo haber tenido a ese gato en sus pies hace años y creer que era un tapete.

- Bueno…jeje, puede ser.

- Debería pensar en usar lentes de contacto…

- Killua, ¿podrías cuidarlo un minuto?

- ¿Cómo, por qué yo?

- Voy a buscar en la bodega de afuera algo de comida para él, enseguida vuelvo…

- Hm…te cobraré un chocolate por esto.- murmuró por lo bajo, esperó a que el peli-negro desapareciera corriendo por la puerta; y de inmediato su mirada se encontró con la otra azulina y gatuna. Ambos ojos desafiantes tiraban chispitas al encontrarse.

- Que te quede bien claro, pulguitas: él es MI amigo, no Tu amo. – el minino gruñó ante el comentario. Se bajó de un saltito al suelo, sintió las pisadas del menor y comenzó a cojear hacia él.

- ¡No pude hallar na…! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Killua, le pegaste?!

- ¡¿Qué?!- "Maldita bola de…" - ¡Claro que no, esta fingiendo, Gon!

El moreno lo tomó en sus brazos, ¿cómo era posible que su amigo se llevara tan mal con ese indefenso animalito?

"Esta me la pagas…" pensó de forma amenazante.

(Estas peleas entre gatos…)

…

El Zoldyck se había relajado bastante con el baño, al punto que comenzó a sentir sueño. Le anunció a Gon que iba a dormir un rato a la habitación, esperando que este fuera con él; pero ya estaba con una venda y unos algodones, listo para curar al minino. Molesto, sin saber bien el porqué del asunto, se fue; dejando a esos tórtolos un rato.

Sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Estuvo cerca de media hora tratando y no podía, se sentía intranquilo y enfadado, a tal punto que pensó en volver a las termas. Pero renunció a la idea, no quería ir sin Gon. Recordó el pequeño "incidente" mientras se bañaban y sus mejillas se encendieron otra vez. "¡R-rayos, ¿por qué estoy pensando en eso?!" sacudió su cabeza y decidió bajar de la cama y buscar a su compañero.

No estaba en la pieza, ni en el patio, ni en la cocina, solo faltaba la sala…y ahí estaba, Agh, no otra vez. ¡¿De nuevo con ese estúpido gato?!

Dicho y hecho, su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el sofá con el minino en su regazo, acariciándolo como su fuera la misión de su vida.

"Bueno, puede que esté exagerando un poco…"

(…Solo un poco)

Suspiró resignado, tenía que calmarse. Entró a paso lento y con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mejor expresión despreocupada que podía aparentar.

- Oye Gon.- llamó.

- ¡Ah, Killua!- le miró tan alegre como siempre.

- No olvides que tenem… ¿eh?- se detuvo frente al moreno al escuchar como el _gatito_ le gruñía como advirtiéndole que no siguiera acercándose.

Los ojos del mayor quedaron anonadados. Tenía que ser una broma, un mal chiste. ¡¿Esa bola de pelos estaba amenazándolo a él, a un ex asesino profesional y un cazador con licencia y que maneja el Nen?!

"Definitivamente a esta cosa hay que enseñarle lo que es _instinto de supervivencia_, y yo podría hacerlo encantado…"

Una malvada sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- Oe… ¡¿K-Killua?! ¿Por qué lo miras así?, parece como si quisieras despellejarlo…

- Tú dame ideas…- el menor apretó al minino contra su cuerpo, y Killua le dirigió una molesta mirada a su amigo.

- Hm…solo era una broma. "Esperaré a que te duermas"…- desvió su sonrisa gatuna. Gon suspiró, ingenuamente aliviado.

- Nee Killua, ¿cómo deberíamos llamar al gatito?

- Llámalo Perro, y listo. – el minino lo miró con odio.

- No seas así, pongámosle un nombre más acorde.

- ¿Como "metiche"?- le dirigió una mirada amenazante al animal, quien lo miró dos segundos, para luego maullarle a Gon con lo que parecía ser "miedo" y ocultaba la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- ¡Killua… mira lo hiciste, ya lo asustaste!

- ¡¿Qué?! – El moreno lo acarició con cariño mientras el gato empezaba a ronronearle en respuesta; al tiempo que miraba de soslayo al albino. Killua no se lo podía creer. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma!- "¡¿De dónde salió este gato del demonio?!"

- Tienes que ser más amable con los animales.- le aconsejó sonriente.

- ¡Oye! ¡Él empezó!

- ¡Pero si es solo un gatito!

- ¡No es un gato normal, estoy seguro de que algo tiene este intento de mascota!

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como…pues… ¡Agh, no lo sé!, pero no te dejes despistar, las apariencias engañan.

- Claro que no, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

En la cabeza del albino empezó a sonar una canción mariachi muy alegre mientras varias imágenes venían a su cabeza: Un pequeño niño albino con lindos ojos azules que era un potencial asesino y podía electrocutarte a voluntad; otro inocente niño moreno y pequeño, capaz de perforarte el cuerpo con su singular juego de "piedra papel o tijeras", ¿es necesario decir más?... tendría que llegar a recordar extremos, ¡¿COMO BISKE?!

- …Gon, seré breve con esto…creo que necesitas lentes.- el menor no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, quizás que cosas se le pasaban por la mente al mayor. Killua suspiró, no podría convencer a su amigo de la "rareza" de ese intento de Garfield.- No me agrada este gato- murmuró, escueto.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho este pequeñito?- El aludido maulló de forma inocente, una venita apareció en la frente del mayor mientras reprimía en su puño el golpe que ya se le escapaba.- Nee, Killua, ¿cómo lo llamaremos entonces?

- Creo que el mejor nombre para él…es Hisoka.

- ¡¿Eh?!- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del oji-almendra.

- Piénsalo, es igual de mentiroso y manipulador; además, tiene un extraño apego por ti- masculló lo último con algo de enojo implícito. Gon parecía procesar lo que había oído…

"Si fuera por esas características, podría llamarse _Killua_ también" pensó con una gotita en la cabeza, pero optó por no decir nada con su amigo en ese estado; quedó mirando al mayor, algo no le calzaba bien…

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enfadado?, ¿en serio es el gato?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Desde ayer que andas así y no estoy seguro del porqué.- dejó al gatito en el piso, se acercó al mayor y le tocó la frente.- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo, Killua?- el oji-azul se sonrojó por el repentino acercamiento.

- ¡Cla-claro q-que no, yo no me enfermo!- le corrió la cara, nervioso. Eso no calmó al menor.

- ¿Entonces…?

- No es nada…- dijo ocultando su rostro tras sus cabellos, mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

- ¡Espera! – Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo- ¡Ki…! …¡Ah! – lamentablemente nadie notó que el minino estaba entre los pies del moreno y este terminó tropezándose. El albino alcanzó a voltear, aunque hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiese hecho…

_Damas y caballeros, nos complace anunciar que no lamentamos la pérdida de ningún animal en el incidente._ Aunque…

El estruendoso golpe de ambos cazadores contra el piso retumbó en toda la casa.

- Auch… ¡oe Gon, fíj…!- pero al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían en ese momento, no pudo seguir reclamando. El rostro de Gon estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, y su cuerpo no estaba en mejor posición. De hecho, el menor se removió adolorido y tratando se reincorporarse; moviendo, sin querer, su pierna un poco más de lo debido, causando un gemido ahogado por parte del albino. Eso alertó a Gon.

- ¿Te dolió mucho, Killua?- preguntó con evidente preocupación.

- N-no, estoy b-bien, solo quí…tate-

- ¡Pero estás temblando y estás muy rojo!

El albino se reincorporó a la fuerza y empujando a Gon hacia atrás. Sentía otra vez esas ganas de salir de inmediato.

- N-no te preocupes.- le dijo sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo.- Solo fueron los baños termales, creo que no se me da bien el agua caliente.- se paró y comenzó a irse.- Necesito un baño frío.

- Pero…

Y el oji-azul ya subía rápidamente las escaleras. Killua estaba muy raro desde ayer…

…

Una ducha fría le calmó todos esos raros síntomas que tenía, incluso le quitó el mal genio. Sí, señor; una ducha helada era lo mejor contra todo. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Bajó una vez más al primer piso. Tenía hambre así que sería mejor encontrar a Gon y preparar algo de comer. Escuchó un maullido desde la cocina…

Y el buen genio se fue por donde mismo había llegado...al fregadero.

¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿En serio estaba OTRA VEZ con el maldito animal?! ¡Lo golpearía, oh sí, esta vez Gon Freecss no se salvaría de una buena paliza! ¡¿Quién se creía que era al dejarlo tirado casi todo el día por esa torpe bola de pelos?! ¡¿Además, qué tanto hace con ese gato?! ¡Solo era un tonto gato!… ¡maldito gato!…

"¿Eh? … ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?... ¡Demonios, él tiene la culpa de todo, maldito gato!"

Se obligó a sí mismo a parar antes de entrar a la cocina y a respirar, esto no se le podía salir de las manos. Era un animal contra él, no podía haber comparación alguna.

"No. Ayer me enfadé sin una razón de peso, esta vez no caeré en sus trampas; y además, puede que Gon tenga razón, solo necesito tiempo con ese gato para que podamos llevarnos bi… ¿Qué está…? ¡¿Se está…comiendo mis chocolates?!

- ¡VEN AQUÍ, TAPETE CON COLA!

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Killua?!- el menor llegó a la cocina apenas sintió el grito de su amigo.

- ¡Esta bola de pelos se comió mis chocolates!

- ¿Qué dices? Si los gatos no comen chocolate.

- ¡Pues este sí!

- No juegues, tú eres lo más cercano a un gato que come chocolates.

- ¡Pues veamos si la piñata tiene dulces adentro! – trató de tomar al minino, que saltó a los brazos del oji-almendra.

- ¡No lo lastimes, no puede habérselos comido!

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Mírale el hocico!

El minino llegó a sus pies, ronroneándole, con pequeños rastros cafés en sus bigotes.

- De seguro pensó que era su alimento, no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

El albino sintió un tic en el ojo. Ya era suficiente, ahora era personal. Contó mentalmente mientras planeaba su jugada final. Le enseñaría modales a ese gato.

Esperó que el reloj siguiera su curso, tal y como lo pensó, Gon también se había relajado mucho con el agua caliente y ahora estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón; mas, para su sorpresa, su garrapata no estaba allí. Después de buscar un poco, notó que la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Una gatuna sonrisa adornó su rostro, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que creyó. Cerró cada puerta y ventana de la casa con seguro. Ahora sí que podría descansar de esa mini bestia negra.

…

Pasaron más de dos horas, el moreno seguía sumido en el sueño, y ni rastros del minino. Sonrió victorioso, su plan estaba siendo un éxito hasta ahora; sin embargo, algo invadió su paz interior. ¿Qué le diría a Gon?

Intento N° 1: "Gon…Pulgas se fue a cazar ratones y no quiso volver más…". "No, no, no; ese gato vive aquí, volvería antes que quedarse sin techo, no es un gato ordinario; además, Gon iría por él."

Intento N° 2: "Gon…Bola de pelos vio una linda gatita y se fue tras ella y no regresó". "Bueno, no está tan mal. Salvo por el hecho de que no hay vecinos en kilómetros y que Gon iría por él de todas formas…"

Intento N°3: "Gon…al tapete se lo llevó la anciana. ¡Sí, eso!... Em, dijo que extrañaba mucho a su gato y volvió por él, pero ya se fue. Dijo que lo traería de regreso cuando ella volviera"… "Demonios, ¿y si la anciana regresa pronto?, ¡¿desde cuándo me cuesta tanto mentir?!"

Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, durmiendo cual bebé recién nacido. Llegó hasta él, se sacó el polerón y lo tapó con este; de hecho, estaba comenzando a helar bastante…y el gato aun no volvía.

"¡No!, ¡no me importa!, ¡él se lo buscó!"

…

"¡No, no iré por él!... No me importa…"

…

"Él empezó todo esto, ahora que asuma y aprenda…"

Miró de reojo a su amigo otra vez. "Si despierta, y no lo ve aquí…". Una clara imagen de ese rostro moreno, ahora triste y apagado abarcó su mente.

"¡Kuso!" y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo colina arriba guiado por su En. Para su sorpresa, el gato había llegado bastante lejos en poco tiempo y con esa herida. De pronto sintió como su presencia gatuna se hizo menos perceptible y débil. Apresuró el paso, estaba seguro de que el gato estaba en problemas…

Y así era, el minino estaba rodeado de unos cuantos lobos salvajes que lo acorralaban contra una pared de rocas. El gato apenas se mantenía de pie, pero no parecía dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de las heridas ensangrentadas que tenía, seguía en posición de ataque.

Esa imagen causó efecto en el Zoldyck, "Es un estúpido gato testarudo…". Y antes de que un lobo se lanzara contra el minino, lo electrocutó; dejándolo en el piso, gimiendo de dolor.

- Fui suave, no seas llorón…- le susurró al lobo, mientras se acercaba al resto con una de sus manos cargadas.- ¿Alguien más quiere probar un poco?- lanzó otro rayo a las patas de otro lobo, asustándolo y logrando que se fueran de ahí.

Killua se acercó al gato, estaba echado en el piso y malherido; acercó una de sus manos para ver su reacción, el gato no hizo ademán de atacarlo esta vez. Killua lo acarició suavemente.- Fuiste muy valiente…- le susurró. Lo tomó y ambos volvieron a la casa.- Discúlpame…- le dijo de forma sincera, mientras el minino lo miraba y luego lamía tenuemente su mano. Killua sonrió ante el gesto, conmovido.- Muy bien, será tregua hasta que estés curado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Meow…- se escuchó en respuesta.

Entraron otra vez a la casa y Gon los fue a recibir.

- ¡Al fin! ¿Dónde…? – vio al gatito herido en sus brazos.

- Necesita curaciones.

- Eh…de acuerdo.

Gon lo recibió y caminó hasta la sala, donde había dejado las vendas de hace un rato atrás. Killua lo detuvo con sus palabras.

- Gon…yo…l-lo s-sie…

- Gracias, Killua.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que no te gusta mucho este gato, pero aun así fuiste por él y lo ayudaste a volver a salvo.- le dedicó esa sonrisa marca Gon Freecss que era capaz de encender hasta el último rincón del oji-azul.- Eres muy dulce, Killua.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante.

- ¡N-no e-es as-sí! ¡S-solo…no quería tener que buscar otra mascota para la anciana!

…

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, el albino miraba la ventana sin ver nada específico, solo se hundía en sus pensamientos. Algo lo mantenía inquieto y sin dejarlo dormir.

Gon entró finalmente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el mayor despertó de su ensoñación.

- Creí que estarías durmiendo ya.- le habló el menor de manera suave.- No te preocupes, Killua; no eran heridas graves, estará bien en un par de días.

- N-no me importa…- pero a nadie engañaba, algo dentro de él se alivió al oír eso; más que por el minino en sí, que aunque lo negara, ya le había tomado algo de aprecio, era por Gon. Si algo le pasaba a ese gato, vería triste a su amigo y estaba seguro de que eso no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

El oji-almendra esbozó una sonrisa divertida para su "introvertido" compañero, y al darse cuenta de ello, el mayor reaccionó.

- ¡¿P-por qué m-me miras así?!

- Por nada, por nada…- lo calmó.

- Hm…- se acostó dándole la espalda al menor, fingiendo enojo; Gon solo le sonrió, ya lo conocía bastante como para diferenciar sus "actuaciones". Se quedó boca arriba en la cama mirando el techo. Los días aquí, disfrutando junto a Killua, se le estaban pasando demasiado rápidos…

"Desearía que…fueran más lento…"

Fue una buena idea tomarse ese descanso, no solo por ayudar a Sonoko-san, sino también para ellos mismos. Había estado jugando y pasando los días junto a su mejor amigo; de pronto, la escena de hace unas horas se le vino a la mente, cuando cayó sobre él. No le quiso decir nada, pero…se sintió muy nervioso de repente, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, pero se dio cuenta de que esa cercanía con él…le gustaba.

- Nee Gon…- lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- ¿Qué pasa, Killua?

- … "Kuro".

- ¿Eh?

- …P-pienso que… "Kuro"…e-es un b-buen nombre.

El albino habló sin voltear, sabía que estaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y no quería que Gon lo viera así. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño; quedó mirando el techo otra vez pensando en sus palabras.

- "Kuro-chan"…suena bien, me gusta. ¡Entonces desde ahora él será: Kuro-chan!

El oji-azul cerró los ojos dejando que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba de forma suave, casi podía vislumbrar la radiante sonrisa del menor a su lado…y con esa pacífica imagen en mente, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

- Meow… ¡Meow! ¡MEOW!

- ¡Agh! ¡Otra vez ese reloj de mier… ¿oh?

- Ese…no fue el reloj; ese fue Kuro-chan.- habló un adormilado Gon, miró la hora, ya eran más de las 8 de la mañana.- Que raro que hoy no sonara esa cosa…

- ¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó omitiendo lo último que su amigo dijo. El mayor ya estaba levantándose para ir a ver al ga…saco de pulgas, ¡sí, el insoportable saco de pulgas a primer piso!

- ¡Espera, Killua!- lo frenó un Gon sonriente por la reacción del mayor- Él está bien, de hecho se siente mejor que ayer; solo tiene hambre.

Killua puso ojos de plato.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Gon señaló sus oídos.

- Es fácil saberlo, por el sonido de su maullido…- contesto como quien habla del clima.

- ¿Y…ese sentido arácnido viene incluido en el pack Freecss o qué?

- Confía en mí, en un tiempo más podrás distinguir sus maullidos también.- saltó de la cama con emoción.- ¡Además, hoy tenemos algo pendiente!- anunció de forma coqueta, el albino se tensó al instante.

- N-no sé de que hablas…-se hizo el desentendido.

- No me vengas con eso. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Eh… ¿Domingo?

- No, bueno, sí; pero hoy también es el día en que debes cumplir el trato, Killua.- lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que solo logró alertar más al mayor.

- P-pero…

- Tratos son tratos.- Killua suspiró rendido.

- Bien, bien. Terminemos pronto con esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Gon sonrió abiertamente…

- ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos por lo primero! ¡Hoy te vestirás como yo!

- ¡¿AH?!

:::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo! xD Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :') espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo al escribirlo c:

Lamento si esperaban "las condiciones del ganador" de inmediato en este capítulo, pero Kuro tenía asuntos pendientes con Killua y el otro tema es muy largo, no quería alargar más el cap. XD pero como verán…en el próximo no habrá perdón :3

Recuerden que si quieren ver "algo" específico o una especie de idea aquí, es totalmente bienvenida a este fic de la comunidad: "Risas por ti, risas por mí" xD

Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por pasar por aquí! :D Chaito!


	5. Pagando deudas pendientes

Hola! :D tiempo sin verlos! Disculpen! :c es que las clases absorben bastante u.u jeje

Pero ahora traigo la actualización para que se distraigan un rato de todo lo malo y se rían, junto a estos cazadores! (L)

Quiero responder en review de **airamhunter**: Hola! :D gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te este gustando cómo va la historia! :D Es verdad que Gon aun tiene que darse cuenta de algunas cosas, y Killua también, pero admitirlas se le hará un poco más difícil yo creo XD En el capítulo anterior me enfoqué bastante en los pensamientos de Killua, en especial contra el gatito xD pero ahora será más equilibrado, Gon también debe entender algunas cosas de a poco xD Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión! Recuerda que cualquier idea que quieras ver aquí es bienvenida c: Ah! Y si quieres que te responda en algún correo o cuenta en privado, me la dejas, ya? C: Gracias y cuídate mucho! (L) OH! y muchas gracias por te review en el último cap de la Flor del milenio :') me hizo tan feliz leerlo! (L)

Lo que verán es auspiciado por **Gingana** y su idea genial! Jeje Gracias! :D

Este capítulo va dedicado a SumikoAIX c: (espero que estos cazadores te hagan reír, amiga! c:)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por el apoyo, ideas y consejos! c:

::::::::::

**Pagando deudas pendientes**

"No… ¡No, maldición! ¡¿Acaso se va a terminar todo así?!"

Realmente nada de esto estaba bien. Se encontraba en una situación peligrosa y no había posibles vías de escape, ni siquiera usando todo su poder mental y físico se sentía capaz de huir esta vez…

No existía poder suficiente en el mundo que lo ayudara en un momento así.

Recordó sus buenos momentos, sus recuerdos alegres y emocionantes, que principalmente partían luego de la dar la "Prueba del cazador"…

¡Já! Ni esa famosa prueba, sumado a todos los peligros que había corrido a lo largo de su vida, era rival para lo que vivía ahora…y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a lo que tenía enfrente. Nunca pensó que las cosas acabarían de esta manera…

"Estoy…totalmente atrapado…todo se acabó…"

Ya no había nada más…debía reconocer la derrota, debía morir con dignidad y con la frente en alto. ¡Lo intentó! ¡Y de todas las formas habidas y por haber!

Y nada…

Nada de nada…

Nada en el mundo…hizo que Gon cambiara de opinión al respecto.

— ¡Pero si te ves muy bien así, Killua! ¡O mejor dicho… "Gon-kun"!

— ¡Maldición!... ¡¿E-esto es n-necesario?! ¡No me siento cómodo vestido así!

— ¡Hey! ¡Mi ropa es muy suave y ligera, no puedes quejarte! …además, el verde te sienta bien, Killua. — las mejillas albinas se tiñeron al oír eso. Desvió la mirada y la corrió hacia el espejo, otra vez…

Gon, como primer mandato, lo había obligado a vestirse con su ropa ¡quién sabe por qué!

De hecho, si lo pensaba, se sentía bastante cómodo, era cierto que la ropa de su amigo era más ligera que la de él; pero…esos vivos colores verdes con los que vestía, lo hacían sentir…raro, no iban con él; prefería el negro, el blanco y tal vez el morado… Además, el pantalón de Gon era mucho más corto que en de él…y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Miró al moreno, que no le despegaba la vista por ni por un segundo; es más, lo examinaba de arriba abajo.

— ¡Q-quieres dejar de mirarme así! ¡No es como si nunca hubieses visto esta ropa antes!— Gon sonrió ante los nervios de su amigo.

— No te preocupes, se te ve muy bien, ya te lo dije.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces vestir así?! ¡¿Cuál es el fin de esto?!

— Hm…ninguno— exclamó radiante.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Solo tenía curiosidad; ¡siempre quise ver cómo te quedaba esa ropa!— al albino le salió una gotita en la cabeza. Ese niño tenía que estar bromeando…

— Pues ya la viste, ¿puedo quitármela ahora?

— ¡Nop! Por hoy, vestirás así— le indicó con su dedo índice en alto; mientras el mayor se le abalanzaba tratando de ahorcarlo con una llave de brazo.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡T-te o-o-orden-no q-que me-e de-jes res-respi-rar!— decía a penas; mientras el albino, con cara de pocos amigos, lo soltaba _suavemente_ contra el piso— ¡Hey!— reclamó adolorado.

— ¿Qué? Estoy a sus órdenes, señor…— le rebatió en un tono coqueto con una pisca de malicia. El moreno se sonrojó levemente ante esa expresión en Killua; pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, otro sonido los interrumpió.

— Meow…

Ambos voltearon a la puerta, ahí estaba Kuro; que sin esperar un segundo más, se le abalanzó a "Gon-kun" de la nada.

El minino le maullaba con cariño en busca de sus caricias; Killua le sonrió enternecido, ¡al fin podría llevarse bien con ese animal! ¡No más rasguños para él!

Pero en el momento en que le puso una mano en su cabeza, el gatito pareció reaccionar; miró al albino y le gruño, mientras le rasguñaba una mano y se lanzaba a los brazos del moreno.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Y ahora que te hice?

Gon quedó mirando al minino, extrañado; luego pareció entenderlo…

— ¡Claro! Seguro se confundió por el aroma de mi ropa y creyó que eras yo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces fue solo por eso? "estúpido animal con favoritismos". El minino lo miró con lo que parecía ser odio, posiblemente se sentía engañado por la "trampa" del albino— Bestia malagradecida… —gruño por lo bajo.

El gatito "fan n°1 del Gon real", luego de unas cuantas caricias, saltó al piso sin ningún problema…

— ¡Mira Killua, ya está curado!— soltó feliz. El albino lo miraba sin entender. ¡No podía ser posible! ayer estaba al borde la muerte y ahora era como si ningún lobo le hubiese visto cara de "Purina Dog chow gratis".

— Eso significa… — el gato le maulló triunfante y se alejó de ellos. "El pacto de tregua era, explícitamente, hasta que se hubiese curado. "Creí que luego de eso no me odiaría más... de todas formas, ¿por qué me odia?... méndiga bola de pelos rencorosa y…"

— ¿Qué sucede, Killua?

— N-nada…— "Es oficial. Fin de la tregua, pulguitas". — ¿Y bien "señor", que haremos ahora?—preguntó un nada contento oji-azul. Gon le sonrió radiantemente, se la estaba pasando genial y eso logró que a Killua le saliera un venita de advertencia, o se ponía a contar mentalmente o Gon necesitaría primeros auxilios; y de su parte no los recibiría, claro estaba.

"Oh…pero apuesto a que ese lindo gatito lo haría por él, porque es tan lindo y bueno y… ¡ah no! ¡Esperen! No puede, no tiene manos…jaja, pobre tapete sin manos que no podría curarlo…jaja… porque…¿no podría, verdad?

Killua sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas.

"¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¿Desde cuándo me pongo celoso de un gato?...un momento… ¿celoso?"

Un leve sonrojo invadió tenuemente sus mejillas. ¿En verdad no podía estar celoso, o sí?

— ¿Killua, oíste lo que dije?

— ¿Eh? ¿Me hablaste?— una gotita resbaló por la cabeza peli-negra que lo miró infantilmente enfadado.

— Hm… ¡¿por qué no me escuchabas?!

— Ah…es que…como que falta algo de aire aquí, ¿no crees? Voy a abrir la ventana— con ello logró zafarse a su amigo y calmar su inoportuno sonrojo.

— ¿Aire?... "¿Killua estará bien?"—. Killua…— iba a tratar el moreno…

— ¡AH!— Pero fue interrumpido por un grito del albino, Gon miró impactado la escena. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasan…? "ah…debe ser por…"— ¡MALDITAS BESTIAS CON ALAS, QUITENSE DE ENCIMA! ¡AUCH, NO ME PICOTEEN! ¡SHU, FUERA!

1…2…3. Y la risa del moreno inundó la casa totalmente… ¡¿y cómo no reírse?! ¡Killua estaba siendo "atacado" por una parvada de pajaritos del bosque! Se le acercaban y le "cantaban" como si él les ofreciera comida a cambio.

— ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡VÁYANSE DE UNA VEZ! …¡MALDITOS BICHOS CON ALAS! ¡TENGO ELECTRICIDAD Y NO DUDARÉ EN USARLA!— gritó demostrando sus ondas eléctricas en su mano; mientras que a los pajaritos se le encendía el mini instinto de supervivencia y se iban volando lejos del oji-azul.

Gon aun no había dejado de reír, Killua estaba sentado en el piso, todo despeinado y emplumado. Ver a su "serio" amigo siendo atacado por unos pequeños y tiernos pajaritos, no tenía precio; esto no lo olvidaría jamás.

— Apuesto a que decían que Blancanieves te mandaba saludos…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ...¡¿Y qué demonios tenían esos animales?!

— Es por la ropa…el aroma.

— Agh…juró que me vengaré de ti.

Después de un rato de volver a respirar y luchar con la risa, mientras Killua se sacudía las plumas; ambos se levantaron otra vez del piso.

— Bueno… ¡Date prisa y bajemos…Gon-kun!

"¡¿Otra vez me llamó así?! ¡Maldición! ¡Gon se la está pasando de maravilla con esto! …Yo y mis grandes ideas" — pensaba sarcástico. Dio un gran suspiro y se dispuso a bajar.

Este iba a ser un largo día…

"¿Dónde estará ese gato ahora? Necesito golpear algo…"

…

— ¿Otra vez?... ¡Demonios, Killua! ya es el tercer masetero que rompes y no quedan más; tendremos que buscar otra cosa que sirva de objetivo para el ataque…

— ¡Ven…gatito, gatito…!

— ¡Killua!

— ¿Qué? Fue tu idea.

— ¡P-pero no me refería al gato o a algo que estuviese vivo!

— Descuida, puedo matarlo antes.

— ¡¿AH?!

— Agh…bueno…si te pones así, haré que sea rápido y sin sufrimiento.

— ¡No!

— Hm… ¿quién es el aburrido ahora?

— ¡Matar gatos no es diversión!

—…Solo iba a jugar un rato con él…y con su corazón…y tal vez sus tripas…— cada vez hablaba más bajito. Gon suspiró pesadamente, su amigo no tenía remedio.

Verán…Gon se había esmerado, por alguna loca idea, en convertir a Killua en su "hermano gemelo" por el día de hoy…o al menos estaba muriendo en el intento. Llevaban dos horas tratando de que Killua hiciera en Jajanken, y solo lograba electrocutar hasta la destrucción todos los maseteros vacíos que hallaban en la casa.

— Agh, ya me aburrí; Gon, vamos a hacer otra cosa, ¿quieres? Sabes que esa no es tu técnica y no la mía.

— Pero…

— ¡Espera!... ¿qué es ese ruido?

El menor lo sintió también, y en menos de dos segundos vio a tres lobos bajando por la montaña hacia ellos, corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡¿AH?!

— ¡Killua, no te muevas!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! ¡AH!

Muy tarde…

Tenía a tres lobos de la montaña encima de él, lamiéndolo y buscando su cariño como si fuera su madre.

— ¡AGH, TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

Gon lo miraba asombrado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que los animales se le tiraran encima de forma amigable, que ver que lo hicieran con Killua de forma tan seguida, le hacía tomar, por primera vez, conciencia de ello.

El albino estaba furioso y la risa tan natural de su amigo no ayudaba en nada.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Aquí te vas a quedar?!

— Hm… Primero el gato, después los pájaros y ahora los ¿lobos de montaña?... ¡esto es genial!

— ¡Como me caiga Willy encima, lo vas a lamentar, Gon!

La risa del menor estalló otra vez; luego de unos pacientes minutos, lograron alejar a los lobos…los animales estaban locos el día de hoy (según el oji-azul).

— Bueno, ya terminó… ¿seguimos entrenando tu ataque?

— Vamos, no seas necio; además, ya estoy cansado, vamos a comer algo.

— ¡Ah, eso es!

"Oh no… ¿qué dije ahora?" Killua lo miró con miedo.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— y su miedo se materializó.

—…Este no es mi día…— susurró para sí mismo . El día en que Gon no tenga ideas letales, Hisoka se haría abogado; Illumi, defensor de los derechos humanos, y tal vez Killua adoptaría 20 gatitos y se uniría a Green peace.

— ¡Vamos, "Gon-kun"!

—…Gon, si sigues haciendo esto, solo quedará un "Gon" en esta casa, y no serás tú…

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Sip, ya te lo advertí.

— ¡No, no es eso! ¡Es que ya te estás adaptando a la idea de llamarte "Gon"!- exclamó feliz.

— ¡Cl-claro que no, tonto!

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo nunca pongo esa cara malhumorada! ¡¿Ves?! Ahora todo tu progreso se ha ido, has vuelto a ser Killua…— la cara del albino se desfiguró, procuró bajar la mirada para no taladrar al menor con esta — ¡Pero no te preocupes, podemos practicarlo todo el resto del día!

—…1…2…3…4…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás contando… "Gon-kun"?

…

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

— ¡Sip! ¡Hoy te enseñaré a cocinar!

— ¡Pero si yo sé cocinar!

—…

Silencio incómodo…

Killua terminó en una esquina oscura y con un aura negra a su alrededor. Gon llegó hasta él para tratar de animarlo.

— Vamos…no te pongas así, nadie nace sabiendo— le decía con una sonrisa compasiva —. Ven conmigo— le tomó la mano y lo arrastró frente a la estufa de la cocina. El albino no dejó de notar ese gesto y lo siguió a paso torpe y algo sonrojado por el contacto— ¡Bien, empecemos!

— ¿E-estás seguro d-de esto?

— ¡Claro que sí! …¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Diez minutos después_…

— ¡KILLUA, APAGA EL FUEGO, APÁGALO RÁPIDO!

— ¡NO PUEDO! ¡SE ESTÁ EXPANDIENDO! ¡TRAE AGUA, GON!

— ¡ESTOY LLENANDO ESTA CUBETA, YA CASI…!

— ¡MALDICIÓN!

— ¡Killua solo fui al baño por 5 minutos! ¡5 MINUTOS! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

— N-nada…

— ¡Apuesto a que usaste tu electricidad para tratar de prender la estufa! ¡Te advertí que no lo hicieras!

— ¡Pero es que este vejestorio no encendía!

— ¡¿Giraste la perilla primero?!

—… ¿Había una perilla?— una gotita rodó en la cabeza de Gon.

— ¡Ah! ¡Killua, se está expandiendo a la cortina! ¡Detrás de ti!

— ¡¿Eh?!

_¡SPLASH!_... el agua de la cubeta al fin había sido usada…pero en Killua.

— ¡Agh! ¡Gon! ¡¿Dónde dejaste tu puntería ahora que hace falta?!

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡Es que estabas en frente!

— ¡Cómo sea…llénala otra vez!

Fue una larga lucha entre llamas y gritos, lamentamos las pérdidas de media cortina de cocina, dos trapos y una esponja…fuera de eso, me alegra informar que no hubo heridos…(No, Killua…el gato no murió quemado, ya te lo dije…)

¿Quién dice que los cazadores no pueden ser bomberos también?

— Eso…estuvo…cerca…— admitía Gon recostado en el piso y con la respiración agitada, al lado de Killua que estaba a la par con él. Más que de cansancio, por la adrenalina.

— Juro…que…no volveré…a cocinar…— Gon despertó en ese instante.

— ¡Ah no! ¡El trato era que cocinarías! ¡Así que no nos iremos a dormir sin que hayas aprendido!

— ¡P-pero Gon…!

— ¡Nada de "peros"!— y en cinco segundos, colocó de nuevo al albino frente al mueble de la cocina, trayendo más verduras…— Ahora…empecemos otra vez…— dijo pasándole el cuchillo; Killua seguía poco convencido, pero sabía que la terquedad de Gon no cedería. Suspiró y volvió a cortar verduras…

"Solo son verduras, nada de fuego…¿Así que qué podría pasar?..."

_Cinco minutos después…_

— ¡Killua…mírame…soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?...bien, ahora…baja el arma o esto se pondrá muy mal…

— Oh…claro que se pondrá mal, pero para estas cositas verdes y rojas que no quieren cooperar…— su voz era sombría y psicópata, un aura negra lo rodeaba.

— Killua…son verduras, son buenas para el cuerpo, son nuestras amigas. No intentes nada; ahora, baja tu mano antes de que cortes la casa por la mitad.

— Olvídalo, este es el mejor cuchillo que puede existir— dijo refiriéndose a su propia mano—. No te metas, Gon; esto es entre esas cosas y yo…— su voz daba miedo, miedo real.

— K-Killua…e-escucha…son las únicas verduras que quedan y tenemos hambre… ¿lo recuerdas?

— Claro que lo recuerdo, y arreglaré esto inmediatamente…— su "chip" se activo y su aguda mirada perforó a las pequeñas e inofensivas verduritas en la mesa.

— ¡NO! ¡KILLUA, DETENTE! …¡NO!

…

— Gon…discúlpame, no era mi intención.

— L-lo sé…— sollozaba el menor, tratando de contenerse. Killua lo miraba con culpa.

— ¿E-estás seguro de que no se puede a-arreglar?— el menor negó con la cabeza con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas; sabía que no tenía solución…

Aun tenía una de sus "puntitas negras" que le pertenecían a su cabello, entre sus dos manos, como si no quisiera soltarla ni dejarla ir. La mano de Killua era mil veces mejor que una navaja, ahora sí que él y su pelo lo sabían…

— E-en verdad lo siento, Gon— se notaba arrepentido, el moreno asintió tratando de sonreírle. Sabía que no era la intención de Killua, solo era un mechón de pelo…ya crecería luego, algún día…

El oji-azul lo miró un rato más, sin cambiar su semblante; luego se levantó y entró de nuevo en la cocina. Tal vez no podría arreglar el cabello de Gon, pero aun podía hacer algo.

Veinte minutos después, el Zoldyck llamaba a su amigo desde lo que quedaba de cocina.

La cara de Gon se iluminó al notar toda la deliciosa comida que se veía encima de la mesa.

— In…creíble…— Killua lo escuchó complacido y sonrió. Gon lo miró, se le notaba agotado y el esfuerzo era evidente— en verdad… ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

Las mejillas del albino tomaron color y este desvió la mirada…

— N-no era tan difícil como parecía, hubieses empezado por ahí…— Gruñó avergonzado. El moreno le sonrió con cariño— ¡B-bueno, ya d-deja de mirarme así y s-siéntate an-antes de que se e-enfríe!

— ¡Buen provecho!— exclamó el menor y comenzó a comer, Killua lo miraba atento y tratando de no parecer impaciente por su opinión. Gon tragó. El mayor desvió la mirada y habló bajo, lo más neutral que pudo.

—… ¿Y…q-qué pi-piensas…?

— ¡Está muy rico, Killua!— ¡y no era mentira! Para sorpresa del menor no sabía nada mal, no era de un chef profesional ni mucho menos, pero para ser la primera vez estaba perfecto— ¡Muchas gracias, Killua!

Toda tristeza (berrinche) en él desapareció luego de esa comida junto a su mejor amigo, que ya comía mecánicamente, el cansancio le estaba ganado ahora…

…

— Killua, ya terminé de lavar los platos ¿vamos a dor…?— pero no siguió hablando, le había dicho a su amigo que lavaría los paltos ya que él había cocinado, y este le respondió que lo esperaría en la sala a pesar de su evidente sueño. Y ahora mismo se encontraba dormitando en el sofá.

Gon le sonrió con cariño. Se acercó y se sentó al lado, tomó al albino por los hombros y lo recostó en sus piernas.

Killua abrió un poco sus ojos, ahora estaba todo de lado, pero al notar como una mano acariciaba su cabello con lentamente y con ternura, como si tuviese miedo de romperlo, supo que no tendría que voltear para saber quién le proporcionaba esa sensación de paz, solo alguien podía…

Se sentía tan tranquilo, era extraño para él estar en una situación en donde no fuese necesario "pensar en algo", no podía aunque lo intentara; solo sentía esa amistosa mano sobre su cabeza, como los dedos de Gon se enredaban en sus cabellos…y eso fue lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia ese día…

El menor lo miraba enternecido, ver en ese estado de tranquilidad total a su amigo era gratificante; Killua nunca dejaba de preocuparse por algo, al parecer, acariciarle el pelo tenía buenos efectos contra ello.

Ese día, había hecho que su amigo se esforzara bastante en muchas cosas y él la había pasado estupendamente junto a él; ahora merecía dejarlo descansar.

"…Buenas noches, Killua…"

A pesar de formular esa frase en su mente, no pudo detener sus caricias, ni dejar de mirarlo.

Parecía un ángel al dormir de esa manera tan sumisa y fina; sus ojos se detuvieron en los rasgos de su amigo, en su piel blanca, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas afiladas, sus largas pestañas, su respiración tranquila y sus labios…entreabiertos y al parecer, bastante suaves…

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó mirándolos, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya no habían rastros de sol y había cesado sus caricias. Despertó aun algo anonadado, no entendía nada…

Miró una vez más a su amigo, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas…

"Killua…"

::::::::::::

Jeje! Lamento si fue más corto! Quería alargarlo más pero ahí si que no sabía cuándo podría subirlo! xD

Ahora me retiro a estudiar como la buena niña que pretendo ser XD y espero que les haya gustado.

Como saben que es el subtitulo de este fic! Todas sus ideas son bienvenidas! Y por supuesto, también sus opiniones y comentarios! :D

Gracias por leer, ojalá se hayan reído! Cuídense y nos vemos!


	6. ¿Efectos secundarios?

Hola! ¿Qué tal? c: lamento la tardanza u.u es que cuando entro a clases se me bloquea un poco el chip de "inspiración" así que espero que esto haya resultado.

Este es el momento en que ustedes olvidan todos sus problemas, malos ratos y estrés diario :3 se relajan y se preparan para reír un rato junto a Gon y Killua! c: (L)

**Airamhunter: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D tus review siempre me hacen feliz! C: me encantó que te haya hecho reír el cap! Es el único fin de esto así que me alegro mucho cuando me dicen que pasaron un buen rato con este! Ohhh tener a Killua en tus piernas durmiendo o estar en las piernas de Gon mientras te acaricia :3 jaja o tú acariciar a Killua en esa posición! (L) Gracias por el eterno apoyo! :D espero que te guste esto!

Aquí se los dejo!

::::::::::::::

**¿Efectos secundarios?**

Los tenues rayos del sol luchaban por alumbrar la habitación. No era tarea fácil, de por sí, esa enorme casa era de naturaleza oscura.

Mientras que un par de tiernos y totalmente dormidos cazadores, estaban en el sillón luchando por ocupar el mismo espacio. Y como por culpa de unas tales "leyes de la física" o algo así, no podían; el resultado fue que Gon terminara durmiendo, literalmente, sobre el oji-azul.

Y su espalda era bastante cómoda, o eso parecía ser; ya que Gon no tenía intensiones inconscientes de moverse del lugar; su cuerpo subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración del mayor. Que parecía un poco inquieto, tal vez era cada vez más consciente de que su cuerpo pesaba el doble de lo que recordaba.

Dentro de los sueños de Gon todo era muy diferente, se encontraba en medio de un tranquilo y soleado día en medio del mar, estaba acostado boca abajo en una "balsa" que se mecía en armonía con la marea. Sentía el calor del sol en su espalda, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de ese momento de total relajación, a pesar de que la marea parecía aumentar.

Pero comenzó a sentir hambre y al momento de escuchar rugir su estómago, se encontró rodeado de ricos y tentadores sándwiches de todo tipo y sabores. Sonrió emocionado y con la boca hecha agua, tomó uno. Era un enorme pan largo y relleno con muchos ingredientes, olía delicioso.

"¡Buen provecho!" pensó antes de darle una gran mordida y…

— ¡AHHHH!—…y salir disparado del sillón contra piso.

— ¿Eh?— Aun estaba algo desorientado por el repentino golpe que lo sacó de su sueño— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué sucede?! ¡Me mordiste el brazo, idiota!

— ¿Yo?

— No…de seguro fue Hisoka que vino a morderme el brazo y luego se fue a jugar póker al casino de la esquina… ¡Claro que fuiste tú!— Y era cierto, tenía el tatuaje de los dientes de su amigo en su blanquina piel— ¡¿Por qué demonios me mordiste, Gon?!

— Jeje…perdóname, Killua; de saber que era tu brazo y no un sándwich, no te habría mordido.

— ¿Sándwich?— Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, en lo absoluto. De pronto su estómago reaccionó a esas palabras, gruñéndole a su amo por su falta de empatía hacia él.

— ¿Ves? ¡Tú también tienes hambre!— se levantó del piso y se acercó al brazo herido; lo miró y lo sopló con cuidado. Ardió mínimamente, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto; es más, era el gesto de Gon el que lo tenía como… ¿hipnotizado? ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan maternal algunas veces?!

Se levantó de un de repente y comenzó a caminar a la concina, levemente sonrojado e incómodo.

— Y-ya estoy bien, déjalo. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

— ¿Estás seguro, Killua?

— Claro, me estás subestimando, sabes que esto no es nada— Y en verdad que era la nada misma; aunque tenía que admitir algo, Gon mordía fuerte. Tras ese pensamiento, un sonrojo más pronunciado lo invadió. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, al parecer dormir en el sofá tenía algunos efectos raros en él.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres…?— iba a preguntarle el menor, cuando un estridente sonido lo calló.

— Agh, ese maldito reloj de nuevo.

— Aun en el piso de abajo se escucha terriblemente potente—ambos tenían sus manos en sus oídos para protegerse. Un minuto tortuoso, hasta que al fin paró.

— ¿Recuérdame por qué aún no destruyo esa cosa?

— Porque es de mala educación romper cosas ajenas, Killua.

—…— Él albino lo miró con cara de "Mi no entender tu idioma"

— Porque debe ser algo importante para Sonoko-san.

— …

— Porque tendríamos que disculparnos por romperlo y tal vez hasta reponerlo.

—…

— ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Porque despierta al gato tanto o más bruscamente que a nosotros todos los días! ¡¿Feliz?!

— Por supuesto, música para mis oídos…— La buena noticia es que cuando ellos se fueran, tanto el gato como el reloj seguirían aquí, por lo cual tendrían_ bellas_ _mañanas juntos_ por delante. Era una idea hermosa para él y para su gatuna sonrisa malvada. A Gon le rodó una gotita.

— Aunque…ahora que recuerdo, ayer no sonó— Eso bajó de la nube a Killua, ¿acaso su plan se iría al inodoro?

— ¡Pero si hoy no tuvo problemas para sonar!, no es como si se hubiese descompuesto por un día, ¿o sí? ¡Si aun no le hago nada!

— Hm…no lo sé, es extraño.

— Sí, aun no entiendo bien cómo funciona.

— Ah, verás…las manecilla grande indica la hora y la chiquita ind…— un golpe sin piedad lo acalló.

— ¡No me vengas con bromas a las seis de la mañana!

— P-pero si tú preguntaste— le indicó con unas lagrimitas y una falsa sonrisa de inocencia. Killua lo miró desconfiado. "Este Gon, está aprendiendo a usar su _encanto infantil _para otros fines. Esto podría ponerse mal para mí en un tiempo más…"

…

Luego de un tranquilo desayuno, ambos cazadores acordaron lanzar una moneda para la siguiente actividad a realizar. _Cara_: Ambos salían a recorrer el resto de la casa, ya que la última vez se distrajeron **un poco** con los trajes militares y las armas. _Sello_: Se irían a bañar a las termas del patio.

Seamos sinceros, ¿cómo sería ese juego en la realidad de mitad de año? _Cara_: Te pones a estudiar para el examen de mañana o a trabajar para que tu jefe no te joda. _Sello_: te pones a estudiar para el examen de mañana o a trabajar para que tu jefe no te joda. (Que hermoso, ¿no?…)

Ganó _Cara_; y ambos se prepararon para volver al lugar donde habían quedado la última vez; pero antes de bajar a esa trampilla. Gon sintió ruidos en el entretecho del lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gon?

— Escuché algo arriba. Killua, vamos a ver.

— Hm…está bien— le siguió algo desanimado, no es como si hubiese querido jugar otra vez con la metralleta y presentársela formalmente a su querido amigo gato. No, Killua Zoldyck no piensa esas cosas…

Al final del pasillo del segundo piso, en la parte de arriba se escondía una escalera que conducía al entretecho. Subieron con cuidado y llegaron al lugar.

Era una zona que, a pesar de ser bastante luminosa, daba un aspecto lúgubre. Había un millón de cosas ahí; cajas, libros, ropa, polvo…mucho polvo.

— Wow…esto parece una tienda de antigüedades. ¡Oh! ¿Eso es una bicicleta?— Observaba el artefacto con una rueda grande adelante y una pequeña al final.

— Que rara es, y se ve poco equilibrada. Quien sea que la haya hecho necesitaba una regla o una guincha.

— O un par de ojos buenos. Tal vez era familiar de anciana…

— ¿Oh? ¡Mira Killua, es un látigo!— el pequeño tomó el "arma" con ambas manos y una expresión de inocencia. Una traviesa y sensual sonrisa inundó el rostro del albino, podía darle varios usos a ese látigo, usos buenos y usos…bueno, algo traviesos. Después de todo, solo ellos estaban aquí, no habría testigos, nadie podría oír alaridos de…dolor, a kilómetros…

— Gon, ¿me prestas ese látigo? Quisiera enseñarte algo…

— ¿Eh? Claro, aquí tienes. ¿Qué quieres mostrarme, Killua?

— Ya lo verás, te enseñaré las miles de maneras de usar un látigo, te gustará…Jeje, ahora… ¿dónde estará ese gato?

(¡JÁ!… ¡¿En qué estaban pensando queridos lectores, eh?!)

—Killua, no mates al gato, por favor.

— No iba a matarlo, solo le haré cariño…con esto— mostró el arma. A Gon le rodó una gotita.

— Mejor devuélvemelo, ¿quieres?— El albino se abrazó del objeto con gesto infantil.

— ¡Mi látigo!

…

Aun seguían inmersos en el universo de antigüedades de esa habitación…

— Esto es…

— ¿Qué haces? No sabes que pueda pasar.

— Pero tengo que averiguarlo.

— ¡Gon, no! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

— No hay opción, Killua. No podemos esperar toda la vida por esto, solo será un momento; además, somos fuertes y nada nos derrotará tan fácilmente!

— ¡¿Y sí es una bomba?! ¿Cómo podríamos tener el tiempo de pelear contra eso?— ¡Y es que la escena en la que se encontraban era todo un dilema! Para empezar, en todo su tiempo de aventuras, nunca vieron un "animal" en esta situación…

— No me detendré, llevamos diez minutos con esto y no aguanto más el saber la verdad—Killua lo miró con preocupación y curiosidad mezclados, se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Yo estaré aquí cuando presiones ese botón— Gon le sonrió, no esperaba menos de su mejor amigo. Tomó la tabla con el extraño pez inmóvil, o mejor dicho, "embalsamado" en ella...

— ¿Estás listo?— Killua asintió; y él, tomando un poco de aire, presionó finalmente el botón…

— _Here's a little song i wrote,__you might want to sing it note for note__. D__on't worry, be happy__… Don´t worry, be happy now…_

— ¡Se está moviendo…y habla!

— ¡Rápido, Killua; vamos a llevarlo al agua antes de que muera!

— ¡No, no! ¡Espera, tonto! ¡No está vivo…o al menos eso creo, no es posible!

— Pero…se ve tan real.

— ¡Ya sé, debe ser algún truco de Nen! Por eso se mueve y canta cuando presionas el botón.

— _Uh…uh uh uh…uh… __Don't worry…Uh… be happy. Uh…Don´t worry, be happy…_

— Mira, ya se calló— Habló Gon.

— ¡Presiónalo otra vez!— el menor obedeció curioso, y una vez más la cancioncita inundó el lugar…

— _Don't worry… be happy. Don´t worry, be happy now. Uh…Don´t worry, be happy_

— ¿Ves? …De seguro que esto es Nen.

— Increíble…

…

— Nee Killua, no he visto en toda la mañana a Kuro-chan.

— Sí, que lindo va el día hasta ahora, ¿no?

— Hablo en serio. Estoy un poco preocupado. ¿Tú no?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí…mucho. Recién lloraba de preocupación a tus espaldas— El albino lo miró con la frase implícita de "me vale madre…" en la cara. Gon suspiró resignado.

— Iré a ver dónde está o si está bien al menos— Killua lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego le dio vuelta la cara.

— Has lo que quieras…— Gon se extrañó un poco por el tono arisco, pero lo dejó pasar y bajó del entretecho, dejando a un malhumorado oji-azul revisando una caja llenas de antiguas fotos y pequeños recuerdos.

"Estúpido Gon…"

"Y estúpida bola de pelos con fobia a la falta de atención…"

…

El moreno buscó por toda la casa, en ambos pisos sin resultado alguno. Al salir al patio escuchó un potente trueno que acompañaba la tierna llovizna que amenazaba con convertirse en lluvia.

"Si está afuera con este clima podría pasarla mal" pensaba preocupado y con ansias de encontrarlo, sentía que el minino ya era parte de la "responsabilidad de la casa".

Luego de revisar la bodega vacía, el oji-castaño se detuvo al divisar el invernadero. Con curiosidad se acercó a este, el candado parecía viejo y oxidado, tanto así que parecía que si lo tocaba…

"Ups…lo rompí".

Recogió los pedazos del pasto y los tomó, pero sabía que no podría volver reconstruir el candado.

— Demonios…— la puerta del invernadero se abrió, incitándolo a mirar y a adentrase. Un aroma dulce y algo vicioso lo atacó. Inhaló profundo, no recordaba haber sentido ese aroma tan exquisito antes, ¿sería una fruta o una flor nueva para él?

Sin pensarlo más, se adentró al lugar; no era un espacio muy grande, el aire se sentía muy encerrado e invadido de ese dulce aroma, dejó que su nariz lo guiara y se encontró de frente con enormes flores, más grandes que su cabeza, de un color naranja potente, que eran las culpables de que actuara como un sabueso.

Eran muy hermosas y estaba en lo correcto, jamás las había visto antes; se acercó más para apreciarlas. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía el cuerpo más pesado, sus manos y lengua estaban algo adormecidas y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

"¿Qué…pasa?"

Como pudo se dio vuelta hacia la salida, creyendo que un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien y trató de salir de ahí. Entre tropezones y perdidas de equilibrios…

…

Gon estaba tardando mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

— Meow…— se escuchó tras él. El minino lo miraba como exigiéndole saber qué demonios hacía él ahí. Killua lo miró con enojo.

— ¿No deberías estar con Gon?— El gato pareció reaccionar y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Un momento, si su amigo no estaba con…la cosa esta. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Bajó del entretecho en busca del menor. La casa estaba vacía, ¿habría ido a comprar sin decirle? Salió a buscarlo a las termas por si acaso, ya estaban cayendo gotas más grandes del cielo.

Un "meow" seguido de una risilla fue lo que llamó su atención y se dirigió al lugar.

— Oe Gon, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Si ya encontraste a… ¿Gon?— Y es que fue en ese momento cuando recién cayó en la cuenta. ¿Estaba…haciendo bailar al gato?

— _La cucaracha…la cucaracha…tadadaradarada…la cucaracha, la cucaracha…— _dudó un momento…_— tadadaradarada…_

Killua podía perfectamente representar las letras "WTF" en su rostro. Su amigo estaba sentado (echado) en el pasto, apoyado contra una de las paredes del invernadero; pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Gon sostenía ambas patas delanteras del gato, haciéndole bailar "al compás" de esa _seria_ canción…

El minino lo miró con cara de "¡Los gatos no bailan, haz que me suelte!" Killua no salía de su impresión, no se movía ni pestañaba. Gon parecía estar ebrio… ¿pero cómo?

"¿Habrá bebido algo? …Esto podría ser malo"

— _La cucaracha…la cucaracha…_—Continuaba moviendo al minino, que lo miraba histérico.

"Aunque…puede que no esté tan mal…"

— Nee Gon…— le llamó.

— _La cuca_… ¿ah? ¡¿Quién es usted señor? ¿No es algo viejo para andar solo ahí?— habló arrastrando las letras. A Killua le salió una gotita en la nuca. ¿Esto era en serio?

— ¡Soy yo, idiota! ¡¿Y a quién llamaste viejo?!

— Pero si tienes el pelo blanco…

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!— De un salto, o un intento de salto ya que volvió al piso con las mismas ganas, (bueno, luego del segundo salto) se levantó del suelo y caminó (se tambaleó) hasta el oji-azul. Mientras el gato veía su mejor oportunidad de escapar.

Gon se le acercó bastante, al punto de poner nervioso a su amigo.

— Hm… se ve algo pálido, abuelito. ¿Seguro que está bien?— otra vez arrastró las palabras. Killua contó mentalmente para no golpearlo. ¿Era en verdad que no lo reconocía, así de ebrio estaba?

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves?— le mostró tres.

— ¿Seis? ¡Oh! ¡Tienes seis dedos en una mano, ¡abuelito debe ser un mago! …o un fenómeno…

— Gon, ¿qué bebiste?

— ¿Gon? ¿Quién es Gon?

— ¡Tú eres Gon, imbe…! Agh, no importa. Responde, ¿bebiste algo extraño?

— Hm…no que yo recuerde, pero…ahora que lo dices, tengo mucha, mucha pero mucha sed— Y eso era un signo de ebriedad, pero si no había bebido nada según él, ¿cómo fue que llegó a ese estado?

"Aunque confiar en que un ebrio te diga: "No bebí nada"; sería como confiar en que un Zoldyck te diga: No te mataré, solo vengo a hacerte cosquillas con mi mano en forma de garras…"

— ¡Oh…es muy lindo!— Dijo de pronto el menor, acercándose peligrosamente a Killua.

— ¿Qu-qué haces?

— El color de tus ojos, abuelito. ¡Es muy azul y brillante, son muy lindos!— el albino se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. Si antes era un honesto sin filtro, ahora daba miedo…

— Que cosas dices…— desvió la vista, algo avergonzado.

— ¡Quiero verlos más de cerca!— exclamó dando un paso más, sin pensarlo e invadiendo totalmente el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Killua sintió como un tenue roce de los labios del moreno contra los suyos, lo electrizaba; y sin ser consciente de cómo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó. Sentía la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado como nunca mientras su cara ardía como el fuego. Gon lo miraba sin entender, mientras él se debatía entre golpearlo o…golpearlo aun más fuerte.

— Eres un…— Pero dejó la frase ahí, ya que un tenue aroma dulce llegó hasta su nariz, venía del interior del invernadero. Era un olor muy dulce y tentador, aunque algo empalagoso. Algo hizo "click" en su mente.

"Claro, tal vez por eso lo tenían sellado"

— Gon, ¿entraste al invernadero?

— ¿Quién es Gon?

— ¡Que tú eres Gon!

— Ah…

— ¿Lo hiciste o no?

— ¿Qué hice?

— ¡Entrar al invernadero!

— ¿Hay un invernadero?— aludió sorprendido y embobado— ¡Vamos a verlo, abuelito!— alzó ambos brazos con emoción. Killua soltó un suspiro.

Fue hasta la puerta del invernadero y la trabó, para evitar futuros accidentes. Gon daba vueltas sobre sí mirando el cielo y con ambos brazos alzados.

— Antes que nada, tenemos que quitarte la ebriedad, vamos a la cocina.

— _Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me encantaría estar ahí. Abriendo la boca para saborear…ah ah ah…_

— ¡GON!

— Ya voy, abuelito…

— ¡Que no soy tu abuelo!

— Uh…abuelito está enojón el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no sonríes un poco, abuelito?— se acercó para ayudarle con esa tarea. Con ambas manos en la boca del albino y a la fuerza, le formó una mueca de "sonrisa" que nada le envidiaba a la del Guason.

El mayor comenzó a contar mentalmente, últimamente la paciencia no era su fuerte.

…

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora, pueden hacerse una idea de cómo quedaron la sala y la cocina ya que, cuando entraron otra vez, Gon no encontró mejor idea que ver la casa como un "parque de atracciones improvisado". Luego de un buen rato bajándolo de los muebles y quitándole las cosas filosas, pudo sentarlo en una silla.

— ¡Tómate esto, ya!

— ¡No quiero, se ve muy feo!

— ¡Pero si solo es café! "Extremadamente cargado…"

— Pero tiene un color muy feo…— aun arrastraba un poco las letras, pero al menos ya había reconocido que era Killua a quien tenía enfrente (y no el abuelito incógnito de antes), pero su actitud seguía siendo infantil e irrazonable, según el mayor.

— Gon, con esto te sentirás mejor. Ya lo verás— intentó, de nuevo.

— ¡Pero si yo me siento bien, Killua!

— Párate en un pie…— Ordenó. El menor se bajó de la silla (a penas) y con un mohín de enojo, se puso en un pie, mientras veía como la imagen de su amigo se iba hacia el lado hasta que sintió el frío piso contra su mejilla.

— ¡Auch! ¡Me dolió!

— Estás muy bien…— habló sarcástico—. Bien, ya te divertiste, ahora bebe esto.

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Que lo bebas!— comenzaba a perder la paciencia, llevaban cerca de media hora en esta situación.

— ¡No me puedes obligar!

— ¡¿Quieres apostar?!— Y antes de que el otro pudiera protestar, el albino ya estaba tras él y lo tenía atrapado del cuello con su brazo, sin ejercer mucha fuerza como para que el líquido pasara por su garganta, pero sin dejarlo ir tampoco.

— ¡Wákala! ¡Eso fue sabía asqueroso!— decía entre la tos y el enojo, mientas Killua se levantaba, invicto.

— No estuvo tan mal, no te quejes tanto. Tú eres el que se puso raro por entrar a ese invernadero, era la única forma de hacerte mejorar.

— Eres tú el que está raro conmigo, Killua— apreció un puchero y unas lágrimas en las almendras de su amigo— ¡Desde que te dije que iría por Kuro-chan! — Hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿E-es que acaso ya-a no me qu-quieres?— Unos débiles sollozos acompañaron esa frase— ¿P-por qué me-e hiciste b-beber eso tan f-feo? Y-yo no te hice na-nada…

Killua lo miró alarmado. ¡No! ¡No quería hacerlo llorar!

— ¿Es porque y-ya no me qu-quieres, verdad? P-porque…si quieres irte…pues…pues…— el llanto se estaba pronunciando más; y el albino, desesperado, no supo hacer más que contenerlo en un abrazo.

— Tranquilo, Gon. No llores, ¿sí? Cl-claro que te q-qui-quiero y n-no me iré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

— P-pero es que…

— Pero nada, tonto— lo alejó para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas y sonreírle cálidamente.

— ¿T-te quedarás entonc-ces?

— Claro que sí— le acarició la cabeza, mientras de un impulso volvía a acercarlo a su cuerpo. Gon se colgó de su ropa.

— Entonces…q-quédate así…y no me sueltes, Killua— le habló serio y con un tono de necesidad que jamás escuchó en el menor. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos que sintió que Gon necesitaba de sí, aun más de lo que él lo necesitaba—. Quédate…conmigo— hundió su cara en el cuello albino.

Un cálido sentimiento invadió el pecho del mayor, era algo extraño pero agradable a la vez. Apretó más a su mejor amigo para demostrarle que estaba ahí, junto a él. Cuando sintió unos mínimos ronquidos en su cuello y como el cuerpo de Gon se le venía encima.

Al final se había dormido. Lo tomó en brazos y subió con él al segundo piso, lo acostó y lo tapó…

— Ki…llua…— reclamó entre sueños y al parecer algo molesto, quizás que estaba soñando ahora. El albino lo miró con cariño y le acarició la cabeza.

"Idiota… ¿dónde crees que iría sin ti?"

Lo dejó durmiendo en la pieza y bajó, había un pequeño detalle pendiente.

"Maldita sea… ¡de todos los animales que existen! ¡¿No podría haber elegido creerse otro que no fuera un mono?!"

Miró el desastre de la sala y de la cocina, esta sería una larga noche de limpieza. ¿Recuerdan que Gon vio la sala como un parque de atracciones? Bueno, no era cualquier parque; era un parque de atracciones especialmente para monos…

"¡Podría haber sido una tortuga, un koala, un perezoso, un panda o una estrella de mar! Pero no… ¡tenía que ser un mono! Y tal parece que un mono en celo…"

Sacó la cubeta y algunos paños.

— Tener amigos es lo mejor, decían…— habló con sarcasmo, más su expresión cambió de inmediato tan solo de rememorar todo lo que Gon había hecho y le había dicho ese día. Tendría que recordar darle a probar alcohol alguna próxima vez que quisiera tener a su amigo así de sensible con él.

Y claro, llevar una cámara. Eso era oro puro.

…

**DING DONG DING DONG…**

— ¡Demonios! Ese reloj no tiene piedad alguna— Gon se tapó los oídos con la almohada; más al notar que nadie se quejaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y notó que estaba solo en la cama— ¿Killua?

Espero a que el maldito "despertador de muertos" dejara al mundo en paz y se levantó en busca de su amigo. Se sentía un poco mareado y le pesaba el cuerpo y la cabeza, por más que trataba no recordaba qué había pasado ayer.

Divisó al mayor tirado en el sillón con uno de los cojines del mismo en la cabeza, seguramente tratando de ignorar ese ruido horrible que ya había cesado.

— Killua, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve a dormir arriba o te enfermarás— Habló con un deje de molestia. ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho a su amigo como para que prefiriera dormir en un incómodo sofá en vez de dormir con él en una cama?— ¡Vamos Killua, hazme caso!

— Hm…

— ¡No seas ne…! — Un aroma a detergente y limpiador, que provenía de las manos de su amigo, lo frenó. Miro hacia el interior de la casa, estaba todo impecable y ordenado. ¿Acaso se había quedado limpiando el lugar hasta tarde y por eso se durmió ahí?

De alguna manera, esa idea lo tranquilizó un poco y sonrió de nuevo. Aunque…era extraño. El ex-asesino no hacía ese tipo de favores de la nada. Lo tapó y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, cuando estuvo listo fue a despertar a su amigo para que comieran.

Killua abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó por la cercanía del moreno.

— ¡Gon! ¡N-ni siquiera pi-pienses en intentar de nuevo lo de a-ayer, ¿oíste?!

— ¿Eh?... ¿De qué hablas? — el mayor se tranquilizó un poco.

— Espera, ¿cuántos dedos ves?— Gon lo miró extrañado, pero Killua estaba serio.

— Tres— respondió. El albino suspiró con alivio; al parecer ya había regresado en sí— No entiendo qué sucede, Killua— su amigo lo miró dudoso y algo sonrojado. ¿Estaría bien decirle? Aunque, conocía a Gon, no se rendiría hasta tener una respuesta. Tomó aire y comenzó a contar lo que pasó el día anterior, omitiendo claro, ciertas partes algo…densas.

— Killua, perdóname. No quería hacerte pasar por todos esos problemas — él sonaba arrepentido, lo sabía. ¿Y qué más daba ahora? Si Gon ya había vuelto a ser tan cuerdo como antes, si es que podíamos llamar "cordura" a su condición, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

— Está bien— Suspiró, se sentía bastante cansado—. Ya pasó.

— Pero es que… ¡quiero compensarte!

— Te dije que no es nece—

— ¡Lo haré de todos modos!— Sip, el "cuerdo" y terco de su amigo había vuelto. Gon puso una mano en su barbilla y cerró sus ojos pensando en un método de recompensa— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por hoy puedes pedirme lo que sea y lo haré!

La cara del albino se iluminó. ¿Era en serio? Porque en verdad que esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

— ¿Estás seguro? Aun puedes arrepentirte.

— Completamente— le habló con confianza y con algo de inocencia.

Una malvada sonrisa apareció en los labios gatunos del oji-azul. Gon podía tener un gran sentido de justicia a veces; y además ser muy benévolo e infantil para sus peticiones…pero no él. Tal vez podría enseñarle a su amigo cómo se juega en verdad a eso de "hoy mando yo".

"Bueno, Gon…ya que insistes…"

De repente todo cansancio en él se había evaporado. Ahora estaba más que listo para que su amigo le "compensara" el favor de ayer…

::::::::

Es todo por ahora! :D jeje espero que les haya entretenido!

Si te gustó, pincha el botón Review de aquí abajo. Si no te gustó, pincha el botón Review de aquí abajo XD jaja No no, ya hablando en serio. Me gustaría saber si les gustó o si está cumpliéndose la meta de relajarlos y hacerlos reír un ratito! c: por supuesto, sus comentarios, opiniones o ideas son bienvenidas! c:

Ah, por cierto! Aquí les dejo un enlace en youtube para aquellos que no conozcan acerca del "extraño Nen" que vieron Gon y Killua en el entretecho de la casa: watch?v=9DwUmamqsZE

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo! Nos veremos pronto! :3


End file.
